Willis y yo
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: ¿Qué harías si murieras mañana? ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez?
1. Willis

**Capítulo 1**

 **Willis**

¿Qué harías si murieras mañana? ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez? Yo jamás lo he hecho, pero creo que la mayoría de las personas responderían algo sobre pasar el día entero con las personas que aman. A mí ni siquiera me ha pasado por la cabeza que moriré tan pronto como "mañana", tengo 27 años, ¡nadie muere a los 27! ¿Cierto?

OoOoO

Estoy recostada en este frío lugar, parece tener el aire acondicionado encendido y programado para mantener la habitación a 1°C. Todo es blanco, la camilla, las paredes, las sábanas, incluso la bata de hospital que tengo puesta.

La enfermera me mira con una sonrisa, ha intentado hallar mi vena en tres ocasiones, espero que la siguiente al fin logre colocar el catéter. Siento un pinchazo en el brazo y ella casi parece querer dar un grito de alegría. Lo logró. La observo sonreírme aún más, he sido paciente todo este tiempo y he devuelto cada sonrisa que ella me da. Parece joven, quizá una practicante, lo que hace que recuerde mis días en servicio y ser más tolerante que cualquiera.

—Sentirás una pequeña molestia cuando el líquido comience a pasar —dice, mientras conecta el suero al catéter que al fin logró ponerme.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Entonces, apenas un par de segundos después, siento que algo parecido a un ardor combinado con dolor y frío recorre mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, en donde el dolor es más molesto aún.

—Ahora colocaré el medio de contraste. Quizá esto arda un poco —vuelve a hablar.

El ardor aumenta, pero pasa casi de inmediato, no así el dolor que aún persiste.

—Te colocaremos aquí dentro. Necesito que permanezcas quieta todo el tiempo hasta que te indiquemos que puedes moverte. Respira con normalidad y mantente tranquila. Estaremos del otro lado del vidrio, ¿de acuerdo?

Vuelvo a asentir.

Escucho que la enfermera se aleja después de sus claras instrucciones y mi casi inaudible respuesta positiva.

Respiro profundo. Por primera vez en todo el día tengo miedo.

El tomógrafo comienza a funcionar. Escucho cómo el movimiento giratorio que hace el aro que está prácticamente escaneando mi cabeza, suena como si estuviera a punto de enviarme a otro planeta. Cierro los ojos e intento imaginar que estoy en una nave espacial, que pronto veré a los marcianos, y solo así es como consigo olvidarme del miedo.

OoOoO

La sala de espera está llena, parece haber muchos enfermos hoy.

Escucho mi nombre y voy hacia el consultorio. Camino despacio, no quiero parecer ansiosa. Otra enfermera se encarga de tomar mis signos vitales y, cuando termina, me hace pasar con el médico.

El lugar es amplio, nada distinto a cualquier consultorio que haya visitado con anterioridad. El doctor está sentado detrás de su escritorio, está serio, parece estresado y cansado. Me siento frente a él. Él no me mira en ningún momento.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Soy el doctor Malfoy. Entiendo que fue enviada aquí por su médico particular debido a una migraña de difícil control —dice, mientras revisa la hoja que mi médico le envió.

Asiento con la cabeza, en silencio. Él me mira por primera vez, de manera muy breve.

Lo observo. Mirada profunda color gris, cabello rubio, labios delgados, parece alto, aunque es difícil decir considerando que está sentado, su voz es profesional y su piel blanca y pálida parece fría y suave al mismo tiempo.

—Cuénteme cómo comenzó todo —me pide, mientras se prepara para comenzar a escribir en su computadora.

Suelto un suspiro. Odio esta historia.

—Comenzó hace dos meses. Primero se trataba de un ligero dolor de cabeza. Tengo un trabajo muy demandante...

—¿A qué se dedica? —interrumpe, sin dejar de escribir.

—Soy asistente personal de un ejecutivo importante —respondo y continúo—. Debido a mi trabajo, supuse que el dolor de cabeza era causado por estrés laboral, por lo que consideré sencillo evitarme el médico y tomar un par de pastillas para el dolor, la idea funcionó por unas semanas y después era necesaria una dosis más alta —respiro, sé que debí ir al médico, pero jamás pensé que sería necesario. Tenía mucho trabajo—. El dolor comenzó a ser más fuerte cada día y la dosis que usaba era cada vez menos efectiva, por lo que investigué un poco, llegué a la conclusión de que mis síntomas eran compatibles con migraña y comencé un tratamiento para eso.

—¿En ningún momento tuvo asesoría médica?

—No, jamás.

Espero un segundo. Este siempre es el momento en el que el médico me da un sermón sobre la automedicación y sus repercusiones para la salud. Me sorprende notar que él ni siquiera se inmuta.

—¿Cuáles eran los síntomas acompañantes?

—Presentaba molestias con la luz, náusea, a veces ceguera o visión borrosa, con el medicamento para la migraña estuve bien por un par de semanas más, pero después fue imposible controlarlo.

—Ese fue el momento en el que asistió con su médico.

—Sí. Su tratamiento fue acertado por un par de semanas más... y henos aquí —concluyo.

Él se levanta y me pide pasar a la mesa de exploración. Compruebo que es alto y además que huele bien. Realiza su exploración minuciosamente, cuando sus manos me tocan compruebo que están frías, hace un par de preguntas más a lo largo de su examen y me hace realizar ejercicios extraños.

En el momento que termina, suelta un suspiro.

—Revisaremos la tomografía que le realizaron hace un momento —menciona, mientras camina nuevamente hacia su asiento y escribe más cosas con su teclado—. Sinceramente, no creo que haya mayor problema, todo parece estar en orden con la exploración —dice, con la expresión en la cara que claramente parece un "otro caso innecesario que debo ver hoy".

Respiro, sus palabras son reconfortantes.

Entonces la expresión en su cara cambia, parece sorprendido. Mueve un par de cosas en la pantalla, clickea y vuelve a teclear. Lo veo revisar mis papeles y mirar el monitor de nuevo. El miedo regresa.

—Vuelvo en un momento —se levanta de su asiento y sale disparado por la puerta.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Me pregunto qué lo hizo salir volando del consultorio, dejándome sin alguna explicación de a dónde iba. Quizá recibió un mensaje urgente u olvidó hacer algo. Me asomo a la pantalla y veo que no hay nada más que el resultado de mi estudio en ella. No entiendo lo que veo, mi padre es dentista y conozco un par de cosas médicas, pero esa imagen es por completo desconocida para mí. Solo puedo ver lo que parece mi cerebro y nada más. El simple hecho hace que el miedo no desaparezca.

Cuando el doctor vuelve, lo hace con un médico más, quien me pide pasar de nuevo a la mesa de exploración, repite todos los pasos que el doctor Malfoy había realizado ya y me hace más preguntas sobre mi historia familiar y personal.

Hablan un poco y después me miran. El doctor Malfoy parece preocupado.

Él vuelve a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, está pensativo y suelta un suspiro muy distinto al primero que escuché hace ya un rato.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto, cuando el otro doctor desaparece del consultorio. Sé que pasa algo, pero no se me ocurre algo más que decir.

El doctor luce acongojado.

—Todo parece estar en orden, pero quiero hacer más estudios.

—¿Por qué?

Siento como si un balde de agua fría recorriera mi espalda, cuando un médico dice "Hacer más estudios" es porque sospecha algo más o algo en definitiva no está bien.

—Hay un pequeño problema con el estudio tomográfico. Aparece una imagen sugerente a un tumor.

El mundo se detiene por un segundo. El doctor sigue hablando sobre estudios, origen, síntomas y otras cosas que no comprendo. Mi corazón late fuerte, lo escucho en los oídos. Mis manos ahora están frías, un poco más que las del doctor. Mi respiración no está llevando mucho oxígeno a mis pulmones. De pronto todo parece un sueño.

OoOoO

El doctor Malfoy decide que me quede todo el día y la noche en el hospital para concluir todos los estudios que quería realizar, así que paso la mayor parte del día de un lado a otro, siendo pinchada mil veces en los brazos y manos, dentro de máquinas extrañas, grandes y que hacen ruidos interesantes, y recostada en una incómoda cama. Por la noche, cuando nadie más me molesta, busco mi celular e intento hacer una búsqueda diligente.

Con rapidez, tecleo "Tumor cerebral" en el buscador. Aparecen cerca de 6 millones de resultados. Leo lo más rápido que puedo cada una de las páginas que parecen serias. No sé qué tipo de tumor tengo, solo sé que tenía dolores de cabeza y eso es tan específico como decir que vivo en el planeta tierra. Todos los casos parecen con cura, eso me da ánimos, aunque no aleja el miedo que permanece constante desde la tarde.

No sé en qué momento me quedo dormida.

Por la mañana, mis ojos se abren casi por instinto, como si estuvieran programados para abrirse a cierta hora y todo el sistema comenzara a funcionar. De golpe, recuerdo todo del día anterior. El miedo aparece de nuevo.

Me paso un rato preocupada por todos los estudios hechos el día anterior, también algo estresada debido a mi trabajo, puesto que mi jefe me ha mandado un texto exigiendo que me presente en la oficina lo más pronto posible. Me sorprende cómo es que no se inmuta cuando le hablo de que estoy en el hospital y solo me exige llegar temprano mañana.

El doctor Malfoy aparece en mi habitación un par de horas después de que abriera los ojos. Su porte profesional y todo él hacen que me sienta segura por un momento.

—Estuve revisando los estudios que se le practicaron ayer —dice. No hay un saludo ni alguna palabra amigable o tranquilizante de inicio, eso me desconcierta—. Los analicé con mucho cuidado y le pedí apoyo como segunda opinión al médico que la revisó ayer—Hace una pausa.

Odio las introducciones, parecen solo una manera de hacer que lo que viene después suene menos feo de lo que ya es, aunque claro, eso nunca funciona. Lo sé, lo he practicado con mi jefe más veces de las que podría recordar.

—Su tumor es del tipo primario —comienza. Bien, leí sobre eso anoche—, es decir, su tumor se originó en el cerebro y no en algún otro lado como pensamos de inicio el doctor y yo. La causa es idiopática, es decir, desconocida.

Es una linda introducción: "Su tumor es raro".

—El problema es que —hace una pausa para tomar aire. Yo, en cambio, dejo de respirar. Hay un problema—, su tumor es inoperable. De hecho es intratable.

¿Qué? ¿Intratable? ¿Cuántos tipos de tumores leí ayer que eran intratables? ¿Uno? ¡Ninguno!

—Quiero darle seguimiento a su caso. Probablemente haya algo que no vimos o que aún no es visible.

Y así sin más quiere atenuar todo con un simple seguimiento a mi caso. ¡Genial!

—¿Estamos hablando de que ese tumor no puede irse con ninguna clase de tratamiento? —pregunto, buscando alguna esperanza o que me diga que todo es una broma, pero el doctor niega—. ¿Ninguno? —vuelve a negar.

¿En dónde está el doctor Shepherd que tanto veo en la serie que me gusta? ¿No está al menos su hermana? No puedo tener un tumor "inoperable" sin que alguno de ellos aparezca. Aunque claro, solo es ficción. En realidad no creo que Patrick Dempsey o Caterina Scorsone aparezcan y salven mi vida en un capítulo.

Todo suena divertido después de pensar en mi abandonada serie que aún no logro terminar de ver, pero no deja de ser aterrador. Intento procesar la información. Mi miedo más profundo se hace verdadero. Tengo una enfermedad intratable y, aparentemente, terminal.

—Y eso, ¿cuánto tiempo de vida me deja? —pregunto, arrepintiéndome al primer segundo de terminar. No estoy segura si quiero saber cuándo es que mi vida terminará.

—Es difícil de decir —el doctor se acomoda el cabello y parece pensativo—. Con los estudios posteriores tendré una visión más clara de las cosas.

—¿Aproximadamente? —insisto, a pesar de todo.

—No lo sé. Un año, probablemente.

Un año no suena mal, incluso parece exagerado.

—Hablamos de una vida plena —intento afirmar, aunque mi afirmación suena más a una pregunta.

—Una vida plena es muy ambiguo.

—Me refiero a una vida sin síntomas más allá del dolor de cabeza, el cual espero que sea tratado.

Leí tanto sobre síntomas tan extraños y molestos que solo espero que no aparezcan pronto y limiten mi vida, llevándome a vivir un año miserable.

—Por supuesto que será tratado —por un momento suena ofendido—. Y poniéndolo de esa forma, depende del crecimiento del tumor... seis meses, tal vez.

Respiro de nuevo. Todo parece un sueño y quiero despertar pronto.

El doctor Malfoy ordena el alta, prescribe medicamentos muy fuertes para el dolor y se despide de mí con un estrechamiento de mano y una cita en un mes para seguimiento.

Cuando llego a mi casa todo está en tranquilidad y justo como lo había dejado en la mañana del día anterior.

Preparo algo de comer. La comida del hospital es terrible y no pude comer demasiado, así que ahora mismo estoy hambrienta. Me siento en la mesa y comienzo a masticar lo que acabo de preparar.

 _¿Qué harías si murieras mañana?_

Me hago la pregunta por primera vez en la vida. Podría morir mañana si tuviera un accidente, por lo demás parece imposible... Error, ahora hay algo en mi cabeza que es como una granada de fragmentación y podría hacerme morir: un tumor cerebral extraño, primario, idiopático, inoperable, intratable, asesino.

No quiero llamar a mi nuevo problema "Tumor", suena fatalista, terminal y miserable. Estuve leyendo sobre tumores toda la noche anterior, aprendí demasiado sobre ellos y sobre el cerebro, todos eran terribles a simple vista, el mío se comporta de manera decente. Aprendí también que una estructura era llamada Polígono de Willis, gracias a quien lo describió en una de sus obras en el siglo XVII. Recordar ese nombre me pone a pensar mejor la situación. Ese nombre en particular me había parecido intelectual y muy apropiado. Decido al instante que _mi problema_ merece un nombre intelectual, después de todo, él logró tener la inteligencia suficiente como para crecer de manera que es inoperable e intratable. Desde ahora debo llamarlo Willis.

Sonrío con mi loca idea. Me parece que estoy tomando demasiado a la ligera las cosas, quizá es mi manera de negar que están sucediendo.

Como un poco más y vuelvo a hacerme la no muy hermosa pregunta.

 _¿Qué harías si mueres mañana?_

Iría con mis padres, les diría que los amo y estaría con ellos el resto de mi vida.

Sonrío, satisfecha. Me gusta mi respuesta. He estado lejos de mis padres durante mucho tiempo y parece justo hacer eso, pero yo no moriré mañana, al menos eso no fue lo que el doctor dijo. Voy a morir en un año, aunque prácticamente estaré consciente de mi vida por seis meses más o menos.

 _¿Qué harías si mueres en seis meses?_

La mayoría de las personas responderían que irían de viaje y disfrutarían de la playa o algún hermoso lugar por el resto de sus días.

¿Yo quiero estar seis meses de viaje? No. Pero entonces, ¿qué quiero hacer el resto de mis días?

Cuando termino de comer me voy a la cama. Estoy exhausta. Tomo una de las pastillas que el doctor Malfoy me recetó, esperando que me quite el dolor de cabeza y pueda dormir decentemente unas cuantas horas. Antes de que el sueño me atrape, pienso detenidamente qué hacer en seis meses, pero nada se me ocurre.

OoOoO

La mañana me abruma de nuevo. Debo ir a trabajar y prepararme para todo el trabajo que estoy segura que mi jefe no hizo. Básicamente soy yo quien hace todo y él solo se sienta en su escritorio a jugar _Candy Crush_ o algo por el estilo y es quien termina poniendo la sonrisa ante toda la mesa directiva sobre su excelente desempeño, que en realidad es mío. Nunca me he quejado. La paga siempre ha sido buena, por lo cual mantengo la boca cerrada y trabajo como es debido. Mis padres me han dicho que renuncie, lo he considerado demasiado, pero con ese sueldo mantengo el estilo de vida que me gusta y no quiero alejarme de él, aunque eso ya me haya costado no ver a mis padres y perder contacto con todos mis amigos.

Mi vida es rutinaria. Me levanto, me ducho, me arreglo, salgo de casa, lucho con el tráfico, compro café para mí y para mi jefe, trabajo hasta que no queda nadie en la oficina, regreso a casa, ceno algo comprado, duermo y vuelvo a empezar.

Mientras conduzco hacia el trabajo, lidiando con todos los coches que no me permiten el paso, recuerdo a Willis. Pienso en todo lo que significa agregarlo a mi vida. ¿Cuándo perderé la habilidad para conducir? ¿Cuándo dejaré de trabajar?

Un claxon suena y avanzo.

Al llegar a la oficina mi jefe se ve abrumado, preocupado, estresado y enojado.

—Pensé que no llegarías hoy tampoco —dice, mientras me entrega una pila de papeles—. Ya estaba buscando a tu reemplazo.

—Lo lamento mucho —respondo—, tuve un problema muy grande y...

—Sí, bueno, eso no es importante. Necesito que termines todo este trabajo hoy. Estamos demasiado atrasados con todo y la entrega es el viernes.

Mi jefe entra a su oficina dando un portazo. No espero que entienda mis razones, si nunca lo ha hecho no creo que lo haga ahora. Además no me agrada para nada la idea de que alguien sienta lástima o compasión por la estrecha relación entre Willis y yo.

Realizo el trabajo con toda la rapidez que las circunstancias me permiten, pero a medio día es difícil controlar el intenso dolor de cabeza que Willis me provoca.

—¿Quieres dejarme trabajar? —grito, mirando hacia arriba, tratando de fingir ver a Willis y reprenderlo.

Respiro. Necesito un descanso.

Busco en mi bolsillo la pastilla que el doctor me recetó y la tomo lo más rápido que puedo. Cierro los ojos y espero que haga efecto. Simplemente es imposible continuar hasta que todo pase.

—Creí que te pagaba por trabajar y no por dormir.

La voz de mi jefe resuena en mis oídos, pero para mí tranquilidad, descubro que el dolor ha desaparecido.

—Lo siento, solo fue un breve descanso —intento justificar—. Ya estoy por la mitad del trabajo y creí que podía tomarme un...

—No me interesan tus razones. Trabaja, quiero verte. ¡AHORA!

Vuelvo a lo mío sin mirarlo. Se queda parado junto a mí por un rato y después vuelve a encerrarse en su oficina. Estoy acostumbrada a este trato, siempre ha sido así. Lo cierto es que Willis está interfiriendo demasiado en mi desempeño.

OoOoO

Cuando vuelvo a casa las piernas me están matando, al igual que mi cabeza. Tomo la efectiva pastilla para el dolor y me siento en el inmenso sillón de la sala.

Terminé el trabajo. Todo está en orden ahora, aunque eso me haya costado estar en casa casi a medianoche.

Observo el rededor. Mi casa es grande, muy grande para una persona, la decoración es impecable, toda pieza que se vea es perfecta. Trato de animarme así cada día desde que trabajo en esa horrible oficina. Puedo mantenerme así de bien con ese sueldo. Puedo hacerlo.

Cuando voy al comedor para comer lo que traje me encuentro con los papeles del hospital y parte de los resultados de las pruebas que me hicieron. Voy a morir. Aunque Willis ha estado interfiriendo en mi trabajo todo el día, no me había preocupado demasiado y no había tenido el tiempo para pensar en él con detenimiento. Voy a morir.

Como con un solo pensamiento en la mente: Si muero mañana, ¿moriría feliz?

Odio mi trabajo. Odio a mi jefe. Odio no tener amigos. Odio estar cansada todo el tiempo. Odio no ver a mis padres. Odio no tener tiempo para mí. Odio mi vida, ¿qué más da si me la quitan?

—No puedo morir, no con esta vida —me digo en voz alta.

Rápidamente me levanto de la silla y voy en busca de un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

En la primera hoja escribo:

"Las cosas que planeo hacer antes de morir"

Por Hermione Granger

Pienso detenidamente en todas las cosas que quiero hacer pero solo vienen a mi mente dos: ver a mis padres y viajar a la playa a pasar mis últimos días.

—No puede ser solo eso —me digo, diez minutos después—. Willis, ¿qué vamos a hacer antes de morir?

Suspiro, no se me ocurre nada.

Miro la libreta y hoja con los dos recuadros antelando las dos frases de las únicas dos cosas que planeo hacer antes de morir. Mi teléfono vibra. Mi jefe está pidiendo que me presente temprano mañana otra vez para terminar todo el trabajo de la semana. Mi cerebro se enciende y decido agregar un recuadro más poniendo delante la frase "Renunciar a mi asqueroso trabajo".

Sonrío. Eso es el perfecto inicio.

Aprovechando que el celular está ahí, hago una búsqueda en internet con la frase "Qué hacer antes de morir". Aparecen cerca de ocho millones de resultados, pero solo me limito a darme algunas ideas con las listas que dicen "48 cosas que hacer antes de morir" y "100 cosas que hacer antes de morir". Ambas listas se parecen en algunos puntos, muchos de ellos serán imposibles de cumplir para mí como ir a las olimpiadas o aprender 3 idiomas a la perfección, pero me dan miles de ideas.

Paso el resto de la noche escribiendo el resto de la lista y preparándome para comenzar a cumplirla de inmediato. No tengo tiempo que perder. Escribo también mi carta de renuncia, anuncio mi auto en internet al igual que la mayoría de mis cosas. Planeo quedarme solo con lo indispensable para vivir, conocer mi ciudad, caminar más y de paso así también consigo algo más de dinero para mantenerme en lo que resta de mi tiempo.

Mi vida está por comenzar.


	2. Elisabeth Kübbler-Ross

**Capítulo 2**

 **Elisabeth Kübler-Ross**

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross publicó en 1969 el libro _On death and dying_ , en el cual expuso las reconocidas etapas del duelo.

Este modelo dice que existen 5 etapas en el duelo:

1.- Negación

2.- Ira

3.- Negociación

4.- Depresión

5.- Aceptación

Estas etapas las pasan personas que lidian con enfermedades o pérdidas trágicas. La idea de su modelo es un mejor tratamiento para quienes lo padecen. Pero yo no creo que precisamente sirva para ello.

OoOoO

1.- Negación. Se trata de un medio de defensa del paciente. Puede experimentarlo como una verdadera negación a lo que le ocurre o una aparente aceptación y creencia de que todo está bien.

Mi lista de "Cosas por hacer antes de morir" tiene un punto importante que no puedo abandonar jamás: llamar a mis padres cada que sea posible y decirles que los amo. Decidí incluir este punto debido a la poca comunicación que mantengo con ellos.

Mis padres viven en Australia desde hace 3 años, el mismo tiempo que yo tenía trabajando de asistente personal de la "reconocida empresa" en la que estaba. Mis padres decidieron mudarse al saber que yo era independiente y tenía un trabajo estable que me permitía mantenerme de manera decente. Acordamos que los visitaría cada que las vacaciones me lo permitieran, aunque en realidad no los veo desde que acordamos aquello. Mi jefe jamás me dio vacaciones y yo jamás las exigí. El trabajo parecía importante y solo me tomé un par de días cada año para descansar un poco. Nunca pareció verdaderamente importante darme un tiempo.

—Ya tendré tiempo después —me decía constantemente.

Ahora el tiempo es tan relativo que dudo de verdad tenerlo disponible.

Tomo mi teléfono celular y marco el número que está registrado como "Australia". Escucho el tono de llamada dos veces y entonces la voz de mi madre suena al otro lado.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hola, mamá.

— _Hermione. ¡Hola, cariño!_

Puedo escuchar la emoción en su voz. Yo no suelo llamarlos, ellos me llaman a mí y la mayor parte del tiempo estoy ocupada para mantener una llamada que dure más de cinco minutos.

—¿Cómo estás, mamá? —quiero mantener una conversación larga esta vez.

— _Bien, cariño. ¿Tú?_

—Bien, gracias —respondo, después de una breve pausa y una punzada en el corazón. No le he hablado de Willis, ni a ella ni a nadie, no quiero que se preocupe por mí por ahora, planeo hablarle de él en el momento preciso, que no es este—. ¿Qué haces?

— _Preparo una cena. Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de tu padre y mío y quiero sorprenderlo._

Sonrío.

—Suena fantástico.

— _Lo sé. Treinta años se dicen fácil y estoy muy contenta. ¿Fuiste al médico?_

Ella estaba enterada de mis constantes migrañas y le hablé sobre la visita que tendría con el neurólogo.

—Sí, es solo migraña. Te dije que no había problemas.

Respiro. Sé que me dolerá cuando tenga que comunicarle a mi madre sobre la existencia de Willis, pero no quiero arruinar su fantástico día con mi padre.

— _Me da gusto, hija. Estaba preocupada por ello._

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes más. Me da mucho gusto lo tuyo con papá, por cierto. Aunque creo que debo dejarte, seguro estás muy ocupada.

— _Sólo un poco_ —escucho su cantarina risa—. _De acuerdo, cariño. Te llamamos luego_.

—Bien... Te amo, mamá.

— _Yo también te amo, hija._

Cuelgo.

Necesito aire. Ha sido difícil hablar con mamá sin decir nada de Willis.

Sostengo el teléfono con fuerza. Debo mantenerme serena y sobretodo evitar que las lágrimas, que amenazan con salir, aparezcan.

Me encuentro en medio de la que solía ser mi oficina. Mi ex jefe me ha pedido venir para entrenar a mi suplente.

Que él aceptara mi renuncia fue complicado, me ofreció vacaciones más largas y el doble del sueldo que tenía. Yo sabía que nada me retendría en ese asqueroso lugar, aunque debo admitir que la paga me tentó demasiado. Sin embargo, sé que no sirve de nada el dinero ahora, no hay razones para sufrir en mis últimos días para ganar el dinero que ni siquiera podré usar.

Mi ex jefe sale de su oficina y me mira.

—¿Aún no llega? —me pregunta, con la molestia impregnada en su rostro.

—No, aún no.

Después de todo, él había dicho la verdad, había estado buscando un suplente y éste había aparecido muy rápido, en dos días ya estaba esperando para ser entrenada.

—Son las 9:03, está retrasada.

Encojo los hombros. Ya no es mi responsabilidad.

Mi ex jefe entra a su oficina con un portazo.

Así era siempre. Para él, llegar temprano era estar antes de las nueve con cero minutos y cero segundos, cualquier segundo después era un retraso imperdonable, no importaba que se ponchara una llanta, hubiera tráfico, se cayera el cielo o tuvieras un Willis en la cabeza.

Me entretengo pensando en todo lo que debo enseñarle a mi reemplazo. Debe aprender hoy si no quiere morir en el intento.

—¿Aún no? Son 9:05.

Niego con la cabeza y él vuelve a encerrarse. Se ve más enojado.

Cinco minutos después, una chica aparece en la puerta.

—Hola, buenos días.

—Buen día. Debes aprender a llegar temprano si no quieres tener problemas —le digo levantándome de mi asiento.

La miro, se ve joven y bonita. No sabe lo que le espera.

—Lo siento, me retrasé un poco, había tráfico y eso —se justifica.

—Punto número uno para que conserves este trabajo: no hay excusas, tu entrada es 8:30 si no quieres tener problemas.

—Creí que mi hora de entrada era a las 9. Siempre hay tolerancia, ¿no?

Sonrío.

 _No en este trabajo._

—Bien, yo voy a entrenarte —digo, ignorando su comentario—. Más te vale aprender todo hoy, porque no volveré.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Antes de empezar el verdadero entrenamiento le digo algo que no planeo callar.

—Olvídate de tu vida social por completo y más te vale aprender que te estás casando con este trabajo, hablo en serio.

Paso el resto del día enseñándole todo lo que sé de ese trabajo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Incluso me doy tiempo de darle _tips_ para sobrevivir. Ella no parece tomarse muy en serio todo lo que le digo.

Salgo del lugar cerca de doce horas después. Estoy exhausta. Por fortuna, Willis no ha causado muchos problemas hoy.

Enciendo mi auto y me dispongo a volver a casa. Avanzo un par de calles y unas llamativas luces me hacen mirar a la derecha.

Hay un bar que abre todos los días de la semana, siempre hay gente entrando y saliendo y el ambiente parece ser divertido. Solía verlo cada día después del trabajo, aunque nunca entré a él.

Ahora no lo dudo, me estaciono y bajo para ver de qué se trata. Me propuse no abstenerme de cualquier cosa que quiera hacer.

 _Vida solo hay una_

 _...y la mía está por terminar._

La gran luz ilumina la entrada que tiene una sola letra: "W".

Entro y miro el rededor. Todo es igual a cualquier bar, con la diferencia de que hay un karaoke casi en la entrada, en donde canta una chica divertidamente.

Pienso en mi lista, uno de los puntos dice claramente "Cantar hasta perder la voz".

Río.

No estoy segura de querer cantar ahí, y mucho menos hacerlo hasta perder la voz.

Decido caminar hasta la barra y sentarme a observar a los improvisados cantantes.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —pregunta el barman en cuanto estoy ahí.

—Una cerveza —pido sin dudar.

Recuerdo que el doctor Malfoy me prohibió el alcohol, aparentemente por la acción que podría causar con el medicamento, cuando le pregunté sobre eso, él dijo "Podría morir", no pude evitar reírme de lo tonta que sonaba esa razón, yo ya iba a morir, ¿qué más daba el beber un poco?

La bebida aparece rápidamente frente a mí, comienzo a beberla. Quiero relajarme y no pensar en nada del trabajo que ya no tengo, ni en Willis, ni en nada. Me dedico a ver al chico que canta con toda su alma y su voz en el escenario. Parece ebrio, seguramente es por eso que se atreve a cantar.

Voy por la segunda cerveza, cuando una chica se sienta a mi lado. Su aspecto es deplorable. Está ebria, es obvio, y ha llorado, su maquillaje también lo hace obvio.

—Brindo por ti —dice señalándome con su vaso—. Porque seguramente tu vida es mucho mejor que la mía, porque seguro tienes a alguien que te ama y no te quedarás sola... como yo —hace un puchero y bebe.

Me río sin disimular.

 _Tengo a Willis, soy soltera, no tengo empleo, ¡voy a morir! ¿Quieres saber quién de verdad tiene una vida de mierda?_

La chica pide otra bebida y se queda junto a mí. Llora un poco y vuelve a brindar por mí.

—Yo no creo que te quedarás sola —le digo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Eres joven. Lo que quiera que te haya pasado lo superarás y te reirás de este día, te lo aseguro.

La chica sonríe de manera extraña.

—Tengo veintidós, soy muy joven para quedarme sola para siempre, ¿verdad?

Parece devastada.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunto, recordando la primera vez que me sentí como ella y solo quería ser escuchada.

—Me engañó con una amiga.

La analizo un poco y pienso que en muchas ocasiones nos ahogamos en un vaso con agua.

—Tu amiga no era tu amiga si te hizo eso y el chico no vale la pena si se atrevió a engañarte con una amiga tuya. ¿Te has preguntado qué harías si murieras mañana? ¿Te gustaría morir así, sufriendo por algo que no vale la pena?

Sé que no tengo experiencia en estas cosas como para dar un consejo, pero sé que necesita escuchar esas palabras, también sé que ya no puedo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Tengo la necesidad de preguntarla a todo el mundo. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan los demás sobre morir tan pronto.

Miro a la chica, se ve pensativa con lo que acabo de decir.

—No —responde.

—Entonces levántate y vive —recomiendo. Quisiera que la solución a mis propios problemas fueran esas cuatro simples palabras.

Mis palabras parecen una orden para ella, pues se levanta decidida y suelta un grito parecido a "Soy la reina del mundo".

Río.

Supongo que preguntar eso no ayuda mucho cuando la persona está ebria.

Lo dejo pasar. Termino mi bebida y me voy del lugar, prometiéndome volver para al menos cantar un poco en ese karaoke.

Paso cinco días más acudiendo a ese bar. Aún no me he atrevido a subirme a ese escenario a cantar y me recrimino cada día por ello, no tengo tiempo de permitirme sentir vergüenza. He hablado con distintas personas cada día, sin olvidar mi amada pregunta sobre qué hacer si murieran al día siguiente. He escuchado diferentes respuestas que van desde la clásica de estar con su familia, hasta arreglar cosas de trabajo, casarse con el amor de su vida y quedarse en casa a esperar pacientemente que la muerte aparezca y los atrape. Uno de esos días un hombre ebrio dijo que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, el hecho me hizo reír bastante.

Mi experiencia en ese bar ha sido divertida y planeo seguir yendo hasta que me harte... o al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

Al día siguiente, Willis no me deja ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Tengo una jaqueca terrible. No quiero moverme, no quiero respirar, no quiero pensar. Me taladra la cabeza y pareciera que mil cuchillos están apuñalándola. En estos momentos es cuando me gustaría tener a alguien en casa que pudiera traer la pastilla para el dolor, que ahora yace escondida en mi bolso, un poco lejos de mí.

Me resisto a gritar por miedo a que el dolor se intensifique y prácticamente me arrastro hasta el bolso y busco desesperadamente la pastilla. La luz molesta y el dolor aumenta si abro los ojos, así que la busco a ciegas. Mis manos tiemblan y eso dificulta aún más mi búsqueda. Cuando la pastilla aparece, hasta abrir la boca para tomarla es doloroso. La tomo y espero prácticamente acostada en el suelo.

Despierto con un ligero dolor en el cuello. Estuve tirada en el suelo hasta quedarme dormida. Al menos ahora me puedo mover y el dolor es mucho menor, aunque persistente.

Me voy a la cama y me quedo ahí el resto del día y la noche, no como ni hago nada más que dormir.

Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos al día siguiente. Me aseguré de dormir con la pastilla cerca de mí. Por suerte, hoy no parece necesario tomarla. Aun así, la tomo y me quedo recostada en la cama. Nunca había tenido un dolor tan intenso como el del día anterior y de verdad deseo que no vuelva a ocurrir. Es horrible.

Tomo la libreta en la que anoté mi lista de "Cosas que planeo hacer antes de morir" y tacho un punto más en ella "Dormir hasta que me duela la espalda". Literalmente hice eso el día de ayer, y aunque aún me duele la espalda, no quiero moverme, temo que hacerlo haga que la jaqueca regrese.

Reviso la lista y me decido a hacer algo más que puede mantenerme en la cama: "Releer mi colección de libros favorita".

Paso así el resto de la semana... y dos semanas más. No me muevo de la cama a menos que sea para buscar algo de comida entre mis reservas. Evito la ducha, duermo hasta altas horas de la mañana y la paso viendo series y películas con el pretexto de que eso también es parte de mi lista.

4.- Depresión. El paciente entiende que va a morir, llora frecuentemente, se vuelve silencioso y se desconecta de todo sentimiento.

Me niego a creer que esté deprimida, lo cierto es que la paso durmiendo y llorando en ocasiones por pensar que Willis no permite que salga de este lugar, vivo con miedo de tener dolor. Creí haber pasado de la negación con mi actitud de "Estoy bien", a la aceptación con mi lista y mi optimismo ante la vida. Creo que me equivoqué. No he pasado por la Ira ni la negociación. No es una ley que se deba pasar por todas las etapas, pero espero que eso no me ocurra.

No quiero estar deprimida, pero parece inevitable. No pienso en otra cosa que quedarme encerrada para siempre en este gran lugar que hago llamar casa, aunque nunca fue un hogar. Pero cuando voy en busca de comida, descubro que no hay nada más en mi alacena. Necesito abastecerme nuevamente, y hacerlo significa salir de mi área de confort.

Vuelvo a recostarme en la cama y espero morir de hambre. Parece una mejor idea, después de todo.

Dos horas después no soporto el hambre. Me obligo a levantarme y salir muy desarreglada para hacer una compra extensa. No quiero salir de nuevo de casa.

Cuando vuelvo, como todo lo que se me pone enfrente y después decido volver a la cama. Paso al lado de un espejo y me miro de reojo. Me detengo y doy un paso atrás. Me miro. Estoy fatal. Mi cabello es un desastre, mis ojos se ven cansados, mi piel está pálida.

—Si murieras mañana, ¿te gustaría morir así? —me pregunto en el espejo.

 _No._

Mi mente habla por mí y dice lo que yo quiero decir.

Intento darme ánimos, intento que el miedo no me gane, pero es imposible.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar en mi mano, últimamente lo mantengo mi lado todo el tiempo, en caso de que sea necesario llamar una ambulancia.

—Hola —respondo aun mirándome al espejo.

— _Hola, hija, ¿Cómo estás?_ —pregunta mi animado padre al otro lado de la línea.

Me sorprende escucharlo. Es muy temprano en donde ellos están.

 _Mal, devastada, siendo un desastre._

—Bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes?

— _Muy bien, hija_ —dice mi padre—. _Llamaba para decirte que tengo listos los datos que me pediste que investigara._

Cierro los ojos al recordar aquello. Le pedí hace tres semanas a mi padre que investigara costos y un buen hotel para pasar unas breves vacaciones en la playa. Nunca mencioné que se trata de mi plan para mis últimos días de vida.

—Que bien —respondo sin mucho ánimo—. Reserva. Iré en tres meses.

Ya no me siento tan segura de querer viajar, pero no quiero cancelar los planes tampoco.

— _De acuerdo_ —responde—. ¿ _Estás segura que estás bien? Te escuchas algo triste._

Me entran ganas de llorar.

Reprimo un sollozo.

— _¿Cariño?_

—Estoy bien —digo, con un nudo en la garganta.

— _Hija..._ —suspira—. _Si hay algo mal, no te preocupes, puedo posponer todo._

—No, no, estoy bien, en serio —una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

— _Tranquila, hija. Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás_ —por alguna razón sus palabras son reconfortantes.

—Sí.

— _Te amo, hija._

—Y yo te amo a ti, papá.

— _Te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo? Y no olvides que todo va a estar bien._

—Sí, gracias, papá.

Cuelgo y dejo que el llanto me invada.

Aún no he podido decirles a mis padres sobre Willis. No he tenido el valor y de alguna manera siento que los traiciono.

Vuelvo a la cama y me vuelvo a perder en el llanto.

Quisiera tener a alguien cerca que pudiera ayudarme. Perdí contacto con todos mis amigos, no tengo el número de nadie desde que cambié mi teléfono y compré el último y más caro modelo existente. Mi lista de contactos es deplorable, sólo tiene cuatro: el de mi ex jefe, el de casa de mis padres, el de mamá y el de papá. No cuento con redes sociales ni tengo ánimo de comenzar en alguna. No tengo familia además de mis padres.

Todo es deprimente.

 _Necesitas amigos._

Mi mente no deja de decir eso.

Me levanto de la cama y miro a la nada.

De verdad no tengo amigos y necesito de alguno. Quizá sea bueno levantarme de la cama y salir en la búsqueda.

Me ducho, me arreglo un poco y salgo. Segundos después, me arrepiento. Quiero volver a casa, pero una parte de mí está entusiasmada con la idea de salir. Le hago caso a esa parte y continúo mi camino.

Llego nuevamente al bar que había estado visitando anteriormente. Entro y voy directo a la barra.

—Tequila —digo, sin esperar.

Un vasito aparece frente a mí. Lo bebo hasta el fondo y siento que me quema la garganta. El escenario está vacío y parece que no hay nadie con ánimos de cantar, así que me acerco y pido la única canción que quiero cantar en esos momentos. El chico que pone las pistas busca la canción que he pedido y unos minutos después _Dream_ de Imagine Dragons, mi banda favorita, comienza a sonar.

Canto como si la vida se me fuera en ello. La letra duele de alguna manera. Aunque no habla del todo de mi situación, me permite sacar el dolor que me ha acompañado en las últimas semanas.

 _Quiero soñar. Willis, déjame soñar._

Cuando termino, voy de nuevo a la barra y pido un tequila más que bebo igual de rápido que el primero.

Recargo mis codos en la barra y oculto mi rostro entre mis manos. Me aseguré de tomar la pastilla, no hay dolor, todo va a estar bien.

Respiro profundamente.

Escucho que mi vaso comienza a llenarse de nuevo. Volteo la mirada y el barman que siempre me atiende me mira atentamente.

—Cortesía de la casa —dice con una sonrisa.

Intento sonreír y asiento con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

No estoy segura de querer beber el líquido tan rápido como los anteriores, sin embargo, lo hago.

Alguien más está cantando ahora. Me dedico a verlo. El piso comienza a moverse un poco. El alcohol comienza a hacer efecto.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta el barman.

—¿Qué tal una botella de agua? —digo. No quiero ponerme}+{ñ.l, ebria.

Él vuelve a llenar mi vaso con tequila.

Vuelvo a reír. Él no deja de mirarme.

Esa mirada resulta intimidante. Es intensamente azul y parece que quiere analizarme por completo.

—¿Qué tienes, ángel? —dice, desconcertándome por completo.

—¿Ángel? —amplío mi sonrisa.

—Sonriendo te ves mejor.

Alguien le llama y se aleja de mí. Intento desviar mi atención hacia el escenario de nuevo, pero me siento observada y me obligo a no mirar hacia donde sé que está ese alocado barman. Sin mirar, vuelvo a terminar con el contenido del vasito.

—Creí que eras un ángel, por eso te llamé así —dice, sorprendiéndome con la rapidez con la que aparece de nuevo.

—No soy un ángel —respondo, riendo.

—¿No? —vuelve a mirarme intensamente—. No lo sé. Estuviste aquí durante una semana haciendo una pregunta que parece querer salvar a la raza humana. Si no eres un ángel, entonces, ¿qué eres?

Suelto una pequeña carcajada, sus razones suenas lógicas, aunque algo inusuales.

—Soy un humano que gusta de hacer esa pregunta en particular.

—¿Y tu ausencia estos días es porque...?

—Soy humana y a veces caemos en el abismo.

No planeaba decir eso, pero sale espontáneamente.

—Bien, ángel, entonces hoy no planeas hacer reflexionar a nadie con tu pregunta.

—No.

Ahora lo miro yo a él. Ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo, pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz, labios curvados en una sonrisa que parece no querer desaparecer.

—Ron Weasley —dice, extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Dudo por un segundo.

—Hermione Granger —estrecho su mano que está un poco fría.

—Mucho gusto, ángel.

Me hace sonreír cada vez que me llama ángel.

—Si no planeas hacer reflexionar a nadie hoy, supongo que solo vienes a beber —declara y sirve un tequila más.

—¿Por qué me sirves tanto tequila? —parece que lo hace por inercia y el efecto ya comienza a ser peor.

—Te he observado —dice, encogiendo los hombros—. Siempre bebes una sola cosa cada día y siempre algo diferente.

Me intimida su declaración. De verdad ha estado observándome. Sabe sobre mi pregunta, el tiempo que fui y no fui y además conoce mi manera de beber.

—¿Entonces me acosas?

—No, solo observo.

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada al escenario e intento que eso me distraiga, pero es imposible. Algo en mí quiere seguir hablando con el pelirrojo.

—¿Sabes? —vuelve a hablar, media hora después, llamando mi atención—. A mí también me hiciste reflexionar con tu constante pregunta.

—¿Ah sí? —no me resisto a contestar. De verdad quiero hablar con él —¿Ya pensaste qué te gustaría hacer si murieras mañana?

—Estaría el resto de mi vida con mis padres y mis hermanos... después de arreglar un improvisado testamento en el que dejaría todo a mis padres. Solo eso.

—Suena correcto.

—¿Hay una respuesta correcta?

—No, supongo que no. Pero es lo que yo haría.

Él me sonríe y yo devuelvo esa sonrisa. He sonreído más este día que en todo lo que va del mes. Por primera vez en la noche, estoy feliz de haber salido de casa.

Bebo el último vasito de tequila y me preparo para irme. Sé que de alguna manera he mejorado.

—¡Hey, ángel! —grita el pelirrojo cuando me levanto del asiento. Volteo y lo miro—. Hay otra cosa que me gustaría hacer si muriera mañana.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Su pregunta causa un repentino escalofrío muy agradable.

—¿Conoces el restaurante de comida italiana que está a dos calles de aquí? —pregunto. Él asiente con la cabeza—. Te veo ahí, a las dos. No llegues tarde.

Me desconozco. No parezco yo, en realidad. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer eso nunca, pero ahí estaba, quedando de ver a un extraño en lo que parecía una cita. Seguro es causa del alcohol.

Él vuelve a asentir.

Camino a la salida con una sonrisa.

No me pasó por la mente jamás que después de lo terrible que iba ese día y las últimas dos semanas, yo iba a terminar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Salir del encierro fue una muy buena decisión.

OoOoO

Camino tranquilamente por las calles. No estoy del todo segura de ir a la cita con el pelirrojo del bar. Me pregunto si él aparecerá o me dejará ahí con la excusa de que yo estaba ebria y él ni siquiera recuerda la invitación. Espero que no. Espero verlo ahí. La sensación de bienestar que siento cuando hablo con él es agradable y no quiero que desaparezca tan pronto.

Cuando llego a mi destino, lo veo. Está recargado en un viejo auto azul, mirando a la nada. Sus manos están en los bolsillos de la chamarra de piel que está usando. Algo en mí solo quiere guardar esa imagen para siempre.

—Hola, Ron —saludo cuando llego a su lado.

Él me mira y sonríe.

—Hola, ángel.

No esperaba que me llamara de otra forma, de hecho comienza a gustarme que me llame "Ángel".

—¿Entramos?

—En realidad esperaba que comiéramos en la calle —bromea y me hace reír.

Una vez en la mesa del restaurante nos entregan las cartas. No me molesto en verla. Antes de la crisis depresiva en la que Willis me metió, decidí pedir lo que me sugiriera el chef o el mesero, así que cuando el mesero aparece pido la sugerencia del chef.

—Ni siquiera viste cuál es —dice Ron, sorprendido.

—Si es su sugerencia, supongo que es porque es buena —respondo.

Ron me mira atentamente y cierra la carta que tiene en sus manos.

—Que sean dos —le dice al mesero, sin quitar su vista de mí.

El mesero se aleja sin decir nada. Ron continúa mirándome.

—Bien, ángel...

—Ya te dije que no soy un ángel.

—Prueba que no eres un ángel. Dame razones para creerte.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un ángel?

—Jamás te había visto por aquí, a menos que seas nueva en el vecindario.

Río, no puedo evitarlo.

—Vivo aquí desde hace tres años y no es una ley que tengas que verme para decir que vivo o no aquí —refuto con diversión.

—Trabajo en el mejor bar de la zona, al menos tuviste que aparecer ahí en alguna otra ocasión —dice, tratando de tener la razón por completo.

Bien, en eso tiene razón, pero la cosa es que yo no salía a otro lado que no fuera el trabajo y ocasionalmente a llenar la alacena en un viaje rápido y sin paradas a otros lugares.

—Tenía mucho trabajo.

—¿En dónde trabajas?

—Trabajaba —le informo—. ¿Conoces A.C. Inc.? —él asiente—. Yo trabajaba ahí, de asistente personal del gerente.

—Vivo a dos calles de esa empresa y jamás te vi —declara—. No me estás convenciendo, ángel

Bajo la cabeza y vuelvo a reír.

 _Era esclava de ese lugar._

—Llegaba a las 8 de la mañana y me iba a las 12 de la noche. No creo que hubiera posibilidad de que me vieras.

—¿En dónde naciste?

—En Australia, pero mis padres me trajeron a Londres cuando tenía un año de edad.

—¿Y después te mudaste aquí?

—Sí.

—No suenas convincente, ángel.

—No soy un ángel —vuelvo a aclarar, esta vez con diversión—. Y deja de interrogarme, me siento intimidada, ¿estás investigándome?

—Sí, claro —me sorprende con su respuesta—. Investigo si eres o no un ángel.

—¡No soy un ángel!

—Bien. Entonces tenías un trabajo al cual renunciaste hace...

—Un mes.

—...y en el que estuviste por...

—Tres años.

—...y haces preguntas reflexivas sobre la vida —sus ojos azules vuelven a analizarme—. Si no eres un ángel, ¿qué pasó?

Lo miro.

 _Willis pasó._

No quiero hablarle de Willis. Por suerte el mesero aparece con nuestra comida y permanecemos en silencio por un rato.

—Entonces... —digo después de un rato en el que solo nos dedicamos a comer—, ¿no se supone que pasarías el resto del día con tus padres y hermanos?

Ron, quien está muy entretenido con la comida, me mira por un segundo.

—¿Voy a morir? —pregunta, un poco asustado.

—No lo sé —digo, sin entender su pregunta.

—Deberías, eres un...

—¡No soy un ángel! Y no lo sé —respondo, un poco desesperada.

Ahora me mira con seriedad.

—Después de pasar la tarde contigo, pasaría el resto del día con mis padres y hermanos.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —ahora soy yo la que quiere interrogarlo.

—Cuatro hermanos y una hermana —hace una breve pausa—. Éramos seis hermanos y una hermana... perdimos a Fred hace diez años.

De pronto me siento mal por preguntar. Es claro que nunca esperas que te den una noticia como esa en una conversación convencional.

—Oh —alcanzo a decir sin saber qué más hacer—. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Seguimos con la comida sin decir mucho. Una que otra palabra ocasional y silencio de nuevo. Ya no estoy tan segura de que esto haya sido una buena idea.

Un rato después salimos de restaurante y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo aparente en un silencio extrañamente cómodo para mí.

—¿Vas a decirme el por qué esta pregunta que haces? —pregunta Ron, terminando con el silencio y haciéndome mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Por qué esa insistencia en saberlo? —pregunto, mirando al frente.

—Cuando Fred murió, yo también me hacía esa clase de preguntas —responde mirándome de nuevo—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Suelto un suspiro.

Aun no quiero hablar de Willis con nadie. De hecho he decidido desde hace varias semanas que no quiero que nadie se entere de él. Solo mis padres lo sabrán en el momento justo.

—Tengo un amigo —comienzo a decir—. Él... va a morir pronto.

Sé que estoy mintiendo, pero tampoco quiero dejar la pregunta en el aire con Ron.

—¿Tiene una enfermedad grave?

—Un tumor —odio esa palabra—. Me pidió que viviera la vida como me gustaría vivirla de verdad. Me hizo la sabia pregunta "¿Qué harías si murieras mañana? ¿Morirías feliz?" —finjo citarlo—. Y no quiero. Así que hice una lista de las cosas que quisiera hacer antes de morir y Willis me retó a que la cumpliera antes de que él muriera —concluyo, satisfecha con la historia que me inventé.

—Yo nunca he hecho una lista —comenta Ron, pensativo.

—Es fácil —digo, entusiasmada. Ahora tengo con quien hablar del tema sin que sea fatalista y sin que sepa las verdaderas razones—. Descubrí la manera de hacerlo. Solo tienes que comenzar por "Siempre he querido..."

Sonrío y Ron me devuelve la sonrisa. Parece divertido.

—Siempre he querido caminar en las nubes —dice, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Deberías decir algo que sea más realizable.

—Siempre he querido manejar un auto de carreras —responde entonces, encogiendo los hombros.

—Eso es realizable —señalo—. Siempre he querido abrazar un árbol.

—Siempre he querido viajar sin rumbo alguno.

—Siempre he querido escribir un libro.

Mientras caminamos seguimos diciendo la larga lista de las cosas que siempre hemos querido hacer. Anoto mentalmente cada cosa que dice y me parece una buena idea. Un rato más tarde, estamos frente al lugar en el que vivo.

—Por si tenías alguna duda, aquí vivo —comento, deteniéndome en la puerta y señalándola.

—Bien —dice simplemente—. Entonces supongo que te veré después.

Esa es una promesa que de verdad quiero que se cumpla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una tarde tan entretenida como la de hoy.

—Te veré después, Ron —sonrío amistosamente.

El pelirrojo agita la mano y da media vuelta para comenzar su rumbo camino a su propia casa, supongo. Mantengo la mirada fija en él por unos segundos. Suspiro y doy media vuelta. Por alguna estúpida razón esperaba algo más.

Doy un paso hacia la puerta y busco las llaves en mi bolso.

—¡Hey, ángel! —gritan a mi espalda. Cuando doy la vuelta, Ron está casi frente a mí de nuevo. Está agitado, parece que corrió de vuelta los escasos metros que había avanzado ya—. Hay una cosa más que me gustaría hacer antes de morir y que he querido hacer desde hace unas horas.

No hay más preámbulos. Me toma del cuello y me acerca a sus labios en un beso realmente cálido. Mueve los labios con delicadeza y pronto su lengua se dedica a explorar mi boca de manera tierna y demandante a la vez. Lo tomo del cuello y permito que el beso continúe y sea más profundo. Esto era lo que había estado esperando y me alegra que al menos él tuviera el valor para hacerlo. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza.

Ron se separa en dos besos cortos y sonríe.

—Si muriera mañana, moriría feliz —dice, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar sin mirar atrás hacia su destino.

Me quedo parada en el lugar por un momento, procesando lo que acaba de pasar. Mi corazón no ha logrado normalizar su ritmo. Sonrío. No estoy segura, pero me parece que si muriera mañana, también moriría feliz.

OoOoO

Estoy recostada en este frío lugar, parece tener el aire acondicionado encendido y programado para mantener la habitación a 1°C. Todo es blanco, la camilla, las paredes, las sábanas, incluso la bata de hospital que tengo puesta.

—Colocaré el medio de contraste. Quizá esto arda un poco —dice la enfermera—. Te colocaremos aquí dentro. Necesito que permanezcas quieta todo el tiempo hasta que te indiquemos que puedes moverte. Respira con normalidad y mantente tranquila.

Asiento con la cabeza. Conozco esta rutina. Nuevamente estoy en una nave espacial.

3.- Negociación. En esta etapa el paciente alberga la esperanza de que pueda retrasar o posponer la muerte.

Cuando todo termina, me visto y voy a la sala de espera del hospital. El médico me llamará pronto y me dará noticias sobre Willis. Esta es una de las citas a las que más tenía miedo llegar.

Retuerzo mis manos y respiro con dificultad. Estoy nerviosa.

 _Por favor, Willis, por favor, quédate cómo estás. No crezcas. Así podemos vivir juntos. Entendí lo que quieres decirme. Entendí que debo vivir la vida como si fuera el último día. Willis, encontramos a alguien que podría valer la pena. Él me agrada. No lo arruines, Willis, por favor._

Escucho mi nombre y camino hacia el consultorio. El doctor Malfoy me mira un segundo y me pide tomar asiento.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger —saluda, sin dejar de mirar su computadora y escribiendo en ella.

Su mirada se mantiene fija en la pantalla. Intento descifrarlo, pero es imposible. Su ceño se frunce y me mira.

—¿Alguna molestia o síntoma que quiera comentar? —pregunta, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Nada —respondo—. Tuve un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza hace dos semanas, prácticamente me dejó noqueada por unas horas, pero no ha vuelto a ocurrir.

De nuevo vuelve a pedirme que pase a la mesa de exploración. Nuevamente realizo todos los ejercicios raros que me pide. Vuelve a su asiento y anota todo en su computadora. Después me mira de manera extraña. Coloca su cara en sus nudillos y sus codos en el escritorio.

—No le voy a mentir, señorita Granger—comienza. Sé que son malas noticias—. Su tumor ha crecido.

Un escalofrío me recorre.

—Willis —digo, aturdiendo al doctor—. Se llama Willis... no me gusta que le llamen "tumor".

Parece que reprime una risa, aunque no funciona.

 _Sí, sé que es ridículo, pero así se llama._

—Willis ha crecido —repite, esta vez usando el nombre que le digo, lo cual agradezco—. Aún me sorprende su ausencia de síntomas, especialmente considerando la manera tan rápida en la que está creciendo.

—¿Qué tan rápido?

—Creció al menos un veinte a treinta por ciento con relación al tamaño que tenía el mes pasado. Es un crecimiento muy rápido.

Suspiro.

 _Te odio, Willis. Nos estás matando a los dos._

—Y eso reduce mi tiempo de vida a qué, ¿la mitad? — digo. Me siento molesta repentinamente por alguna razón.

—Es muy ambiguo.

—¡Su trabajo es saber el pronóstico de mi enfermedad! —grito, sin controlarme.

—Su tumor no se comporta de manera normal. No puedo dar un pronóstico con un tumor así. Usted ni siquiera debería estar hablando ni caminando como si nada —responde, tranquilo.

Su declaración me hace guardar silencio. Recuerdo mis investigaciones el día que me enteré de la existencia de Willis. Ahora sé dónde está y todo lo que me va a pasar.

—Bien. Supongo que debo volver en un mes para seguimiento —mi descubrimiento me hace calmarme de inmediato.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, doctor Malfoy.

Salgo del consultorio con tranquilidad. Hago la cita y voy a casa.

Cuando llego no sé si quiero llorar, reír o gritar.

2.- Ira. El paciente tiene la sensación de que la vida no está siendo justa con él.

Escondo mi cara entre las manos y suelto un enorme suspiro.

Comienzo a tirar los pocos cuadros que tengo colgados y a golpear los escasos muebles que aún me quedan y no he logrado vender. Grito, golpeo, pateo. Quiero terminar con mi energía de esta manera.

—¡TE ODIO, WILLIS, TE ODIO! ¿¡POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE LLEGAR A MI VIDA!? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Comienzo a sentir la cara mojada. Estoy llorando.

—Justo estábamos comenzando a vivir. Tenía planes, ¡tenía planes y llegaste a arruinarlos!

Estoy arrodillada en medio de donde solía estar la sala. No puedo controlar las lágrimas, salen como si se tratara de una llave de agua con fuga. Sollozo y golpeo lo que tengo cerca.

—¡Y justo apareces cuando lo conozco a él!

Escondo la cara entre mis manos y lloro. No planeo detenerme hasta que me seque o se termine el dolor, lo que pase primero.

5.- Aceptación. En esta etapa el paciente entiende que la muerte está acercándose.

Voy a morir.

No sé cuándo, no sé cómo y tampoco sé por qué, solo sé que voy a morir.

No quiero morir después de haber tenido una vida miserable, llena de dolor y llanto, quiero morir sabiendo que viví la vida que quería, teniendo todas las experiencias que planeaba tener algún día.

El tiempo se agota y ni siquiera sé de cuánto dispongo, así que debo ser rápida. Debo terminar todas las cosas de la lista. Y voy a terminarlas.

OoOoO

Hay cinco etapas en el duelo. Nadie te dice cómo vivirlas o si las vivirás todas. Lo único que debes hacer es superarlas para así tener una muerte digna.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, algo más tarde de lo que pensé, he vuelto.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, muchas cosas ocurrieron y tendrán mucha importancia para lo que sigue. Quizá fue algo complicado de entender, pero traté de ser clara. Además quisiera aclarar que cada etapa es solo una perspectiva de lo que piensa Hermione y no algo que sea una real ley.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **Un enorme saludo. Nos leemos en los comentarios y/o en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **LoveDreamer**

 **241016**

 **Saludo especial a Gema. Gracias por tu comentario.**


	3. GAM

**Capítulo 3**

 **GAM**

Un grupo de ayuda mutua, también conocido como GAM, es un espacio en el que se reúne un grupo de personas con un problema en común, para brindarse apoyo y lograr superar ese problema. Existen de diferentes tipos: para adicciones, enfermedades, duelos, etcétera.

La idea es sentirte bien después de cada sesión.

OoOoO

Nunca pensé en ir a un grupo de ayuda mutua. La idea jamás pasó por mi cabeza ni un solo segundo. Aunque ha sido difícil, trato de llevar las cosas con Willis de la mejor manera que puedo. No niego que el proceso ha sido complicado. Pero un grupo de ayuda mutua... no, eso definitivamente no es una buena idea.

Cuando lees sobre GAM o ves en las películas cosas parecidas, todo parece ser perfecto e incluso divertido. Los protagonistas asisten y por arte de magia se sienten bien o encuentran al amor de su vida. Yo sé que eso no va a pasarme, eso es solo ficción, yo vivo una realidad; pero mi doctor fue muy insistente y recomendó el grupo apenas pisé el hospital.

Ha pasado una semana desde que me enteré que mi querido Willis crece y crece como flor en primavera. No quise perder más tiempo, así que me inscribí a clases de guitarra, piano, repostería y baile. Prácticamente llené mi agenda para lo que resta del mes.

Y aquí estoy, en un enorme salón, sentada en una silla que forma parte de un gran círculo de armonía, escuchando distintas historias.

—Hola, mi nombre es Melissa Flint y tengo una enfermedad terminal. Esta semana he puesto frases motivadoras en toda mi casa para darme ánimos día a día —dice una chica que está sentada casi frente a mí.

Escucharlos a todos resulta abrumador. El encargado del grupo los hace hablar uno a uno para contar sus progresos de la semana.

 _¿Quieren saber mi progreso? Alimento a Willis mientras respiro. Ese es mi progreso, gracias._

Estuve en el hospital hace cuatro días. Me atacó una migraña terrible en medio del supermercado. Traté de controlarme, pero el dolor apareció tan de repente que no me dejaba caminar; y aumentó tan rápido que apenas fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Cuando reaccioné estaba en una cama en la sala de urgencias, me contaron que me encontraron tirada en el suelo en medio de uno de los pasillos y me habían llevado al lugar de inmediato. Ahí vi al doctor Malfoy.

Él me dijo que debía salir acompañada a partir de ese momento, que por ahora era solo el intenso dolor, pero después podría ser alguna discapacidad mucho más difícil. Me habló del grupo de ayuda mutua y recomendó que hiciera amigos ahí.

Suelo seguir las reglas y obedecer órdenes, pero debo reconocer que esta no es una de mis favoritas.

—Hermione, ¿quisieras presentarte, por favor?

 _Genial, mi turno llegó._

Me levanto del asiento y tomo aire para comenzar.

—Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 27 años y tengo un Willis en la cabeza —listo, esa es mi presentación. Sencilla y completa.

Pronto puedo notar que todos me miran con extrañeza. Me debato entre sentarme o quedarme parada.

—¿Podrías hablarnos un poco más de eso? —pregunta el encargado del grupo.

Asiento con la cabeza e intento continuar.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Willis es mi tumor cerebral. Lo llamé Willis porque odio llamarlo tumor —explico como si fuera obvio.

—Y, ¿cómo lo has sobrellevado?

 _¿Además de que se come mi cerebro como un zombi?_

—Tenemos una estrecha relación de amistad. Él me deja vivir mientras yo le doy un hogar. Es algo muy justo.

Todos me miran atónitos. Sé que no esperaban una respuesta así. Precisamente por eso es que no quería ir a uno de estos grupos en los que esperan escuchar palabras optimistas. Sé que no es la mejor manera, pero tomarlo tan frío es lo único que hace que siga adelante.

—Gracias, Hermione. ¿Quién sigue?

Vuelvo a sentarme y espero que el tiempo de compartir progresos termine, de verdad quiero desaparecer de ese lugar. No esperaba que me ayudara, pero tampoco esperaba que me sintiera desperdiciando el tiempo que no tengo.

No es placentero escuchar las historias de los demás. Enterarte cómo su enfermedad mejora o empeora no ayuda a mejorar mi manera de ver las cosas. Tampoco ayuda su optimista idea de "si yo lo logré, ustedes pueden hacerlo", si ellos lo vencen, no me siento optimista, me siento molesta porque sé que no estoy luchando contra Willis y sé que eventualmente él ganará.

Cuando todo termina, tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a ser la primera en salir del lugar. Prefiero mil veces tomar una clase de física a volver a este lugar. Pero antes de que pueda hacer mi desaparición, el encargado del grupo me llama.

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro —respondo resignadamente—. ¿Qué necesita?

Me hace una seña para que lo espere un segundo y comienza a hablar con una de las integrantes del grupo. Me quedo parada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y analizando qué tan rápido podría escapar sin que se dé cuenta de que me voy.

Sonrío. Mi idea me hace sentirme como una adolescente que quiere huir de su profesor.

—Hola, Hermione —saluda de nuevo, cuando se acerca a mí.

—Hola —respondo por cortesía.

—Nos sorprendiste a todos con tus palabras de hoy —me mira detenidamente, supongo que espera una explicación—. Escucha, linda, aquí tratamos de ayudar a la gente a superar su día a día con la enfermedad que los acompaña. Pienso que es probable que necesites ayuda de un profesional para que te haga ver el mundo de una mejor manera. Que te ayude a aceptar el viaje que te ha tocado hacer.

 _Y por eso es que no quiero ayuda de profesionales._

—Yo he aceptado mi viaje. Estoy consciente de lo que significa Willis en mi vida. No es un juego, Willis y yo somos buenos amigos. En tanto yo esté viva él también lo estará, en cuanto me mate, dejará de tener hogar. Es el trato —le explico comenzando a alterarme.

—Deberías verlo de una manera diferente. Quizá si...

—No necesito verlo de ninguna otra manera. Voy a morir, lo sé de antemano. Willis es inoperable e intratable, además de que crece a una velocidad impresionante. No necesito aceptar que estoy en un viaje directo a la muerte, eso ya lo sé. Solo quiero vivir. Vivir cada día como si fuera el último, porque no sé hasta qué momento eso va a ser verdad.

El hombre me mira con resignación.

—Bien. Espero verte aquí mañana, Hermione.

No pienso volver.

—Claro. Hasta mañana —me despido.

Sé que no va a funcionar de nada asistir. Sé que no voy a regresar. También sé que necesito amigos, pero en ese lugar las probabilidades de conseguir uno son muy escasas.

Camino de vuelta a casa para esperar que sea hora de ir a la clase de piano. Aún me pregunto cómo es que logré tomar tantas clases para cumplir con la lista que hice hace un tiempo.

He tachado algunos puntos que ya cumplí, pero muchos de ellos serán más complicados de hacer. Ansío encontrar la manera de completar la lista. El juego de "Quien gana" apenas está comenzado y no quiero ser la perdedora.

OoOoO

Mientras espero la hora de mi siguiente clase, voy al parque local a terminar de leer uno de los muchos libros que planeaba leer a lo largo de mi vida. Sé que ir no significa precisamente ir a leer. En realidad la paso viendo a la gente. Los niños jugar con sus mascotas, las madres cuidándolos, parejas caminando de la mano y sonriendo. Un dolor me azota en el cuerpo.

No puedo decir que me quejo de mi vida amorosa. A los catorce años conocí a mi primer amor, Viktor Krum. Tuvimos una relación corta, pero llena de ilusión y amor. Cuando él se fue me destrozó por completo, pero con el tiempo logré superarlo. No hubo nadie más en un largo tiempo hasta que entré a la universidad. Ahí conocí a Cormac McLaggen, él sí que fue otra cosa. No estaba con rodeos, fue muy claro desde el inicio y su coqueteo era muy evidente. Debo reconocer que con él aprendí a divertirme de verdad. Fiestas, bailes, sexo. Fue una de las relaciones más intensas que viví. Pero claro, una persona así tenía que arruinarlo todo de alguna manera... y él lo hizo. Después de un largo año de aventuras, todo terminó en una noche de alcohol con peleas y engaños. Jamás lo volví a ver.

Hace cuatro años volví a encontrarme con Viktor, ambos éramos muy distintos. Claramente, nueve años eran demasiados como para que cada uno hubiera forjado su propio carácter. Salimos, congeniamos y lo intentamos de nuevo a pesar de todo... hasta que mi trabajo terminó por alejarlo de mí al igual que a todas las personas que estaban a mí alrededor.

Sigo arrepentida de haberme entregado tanto a ese horrible trabajo; si aún conservo una relación con mis padres es porque ellos jamás dejaron de buscarme y porque, obviamente, soy su hija y nuestro lazo es irrompible; fue tan fácil para mi jefe deshacerse mí y contratar a alguien más que ahora sé que mi trabajo nunca fue realmente valorado y todos los años perdidos nunca valieron la pena.

Ahora pienso en Willis, en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida, en todo lo que se ha convertido. Sin él continuaría trabajando en ese horrible lugar, seguiría con mi aburrida rutina y viviendo la vida estresante y nada producente que estaba llevando.

Sin Willis no lo hubiera conocido a él.

No he vuelto al bar, no he intentado siquiera pasar por ahí por error. No quiero verlo. Quiero quedarme con el agradable recuerdo que dejó en mi mente. Su sonrisa, su cabello rojo, su voz diciéndome "ángel" y ese beso inesperado que me hizo sentir que estaba viva. Es mejor así, al menos eso es lo que creo.

Si él apareció en mi vida, es gracias a Willis, aunque también el no intentar algo más es gracias a Willis. Al final, todo lo bueno y lo malo que me ocurre es gracias a Willis.

Sigo mirando a las parejas, recuerdo mis relaciones pasadas e imagino una vida con un nuevo amor. De alguna manera quiero sentirlo, quiero volverme a enamorar, pero hacerlo ahora sería muy egoísta. No puedo permitirme amar a alguien y dejarlo amarme cuando sé que mi vida está por terminar y solo le dejaría dolor. Es una injusticia que solo dos personas tendrán que vivir: mis padres. Detesto tener que hacerles esto, pero no hay más remedio. Aún no les he hablado ni un poco de Willis. Ellos siguen viviendo su feliz vida sin ningún problema y así quiero que continúen. Al menos por un par de meses más.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que es hora de la clase de repostería.

Río.

Soy pésima cocinando, pero un punto en la lista dice claramente "Preparar un postre para mi madre", así que, al menos algo tengo que aprender.

OoOoO

Hay dos cosas que definitivamente amo hacer: cantar y bailar. Nunca lo he hecho bien y nunca me he dado tiempo de hacerlo. Nunca, hasta ahora.

A pesar de mi trabajo, trataba de mantenerme al día con la música y creo que eso es lo que me hizo continuar viviendo en ese trabajo sin intentar llegar al suicidio.

Uno de los miedos que más tenía era no poder hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas. Con Willis sé que dejaré de hacerlas. El karaoke me había ayudado a disfrutar de cantar, no planeo volver, así que desde ahora parece que esa actividad estará limitada a mi casa. Las clases de baile me ayudarán a terminar con el sueño frustrado de ser bailarina.

La única clase del día que disfruto por completo es la de baile, y quizá esa es la razón por la que decidí dejarla al final. Después de todo lo mala que soy en las otras clases, el baile me ayuda no solo a divertirme y demostrarme que no soy tan mala como creo, sino a desestresarme de todo y olvidarme por una hora de Willis.

Cualquier canción es suficiente para hacerme sentir bien y comenzar a moverme como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Cada movimiento, cada paso, cada nota me hace feliz, y la felicidad es lo que más necesito en estos momentos. Al terminar cada clase, tengo una sonrisa marcada en el rostro y el cansancio que siento vale la pena.

Es la quinta clase de la semana, tendré que esperar por dos días antes de volver aquí y eso no suena demasiado placentero, sin embargo me mantengo optimista. Tomo mis cosas y me preparo para ir a casa y continuar mi lectura, ver alguna película de la interminable lista o cumplir con algo pequeño que se me ocurra, puede incluso que vaya a casa y siga bailando y cantando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero cuando estoy por llegar a la salida, una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Hola, ángel.

La voz hace brincar mi corazón. Cierro los ojos e intento creer que mi mente me está haciendo una jugada.

—¿No planeas decir nada? —vuelve a hablar.

Doy media vuelta y lo veo.

Su sonrisa y sus ojos hacen que pierda el sentido por un segundo. Tengo miedo solo de sentir eso.

—Hola —saludo como si no esperara que estuviera aquí... aunque en realidad no esperaba que estuviera aquí—. Que sorpresa, no creí encontrarte en un lugar como este.

Da un par de pasos y lo tengo enfrente. Mi nerviosismo aumenta.

—Mi hermana viene aquí de vez en cuando —dice, mirándome con intensidad. La misma intensidad con la que me miraba en el bar.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, no tenía idea.

Quiero escapar antes de que su interrogatorio comience.

—No sabía que bailaras... a menos que...

—La lista de Willis —completo sin entender por qué tengo la necesidad de explicarle todo lo que me ocurre.

—¡La lista de Willis, claro!

Me ha descubierto y por un momento creo que no hay escapatoria. Sin embargo, un silencio comienza a invadir nuestro espacio. Esta clase de momentos eran los que no quería guardar en mi memoria y es por eso que solo quería quedarme con el hermoso recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace un par de semanas.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntan a mi espalda. Una chica pelirroja lo mira distraída. Imagino que ella es su hermana.

—Sí —responde Ron—. Ginny, ella es Hermione. Hermione, ella es mi hermana Ginny.

La chica me mira con una ligera sonrisa, yo solo la saludo con una mano. La he visto bailar toda la semana y realmente admiro su pasión.

—Qué tal, Hermione. Eres nueva, ¿cierto? —asiento con la cabeza y ella amplía su sonrisa—. Eres buena.

—Gracias —jamás esperé un comentario como ese.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? Iremos a cenar algo antes de ir a casa —menciona—. Será divertido, anímate —dice al notar que yo no daba una respuesta.

No estoy del todo segura si quiero ir con ellos, pero con Willis aprendí que cualquier ocasión es digna de ser aceptada.

—Bien, ¿por qué no?

Ginny vuelve a sonreírme y se aproxima a la salida.

Miro a Ron, quien no ha dejado de mirarme desde que su hermana apareció, parece alegre de saber que iré con ellos.

Subimos al auto azul en el que Ron estaba esperando cuando salimos hace dos semanas. Ahí me doy cuenta que él siempre pudo acortar nuestro encuentro llevándome a casa de manera rápida y aun así decidió caminar conmigo y hablar un largo rato.

—Acabo de enviarle un mensaje a Harry, dice que nos esperará en el restaurante —dice Ginny a su hermano.

Ron asiente y continúa atento al camino, entonces Ginny comienza a contarme un poco sobre su vida. Habla sobre su pasión por el baile, de su trabajo y lo bien que la pasa en él, de Harry quien es su pareja desde hace más de dos años. Por un momento pienso que ella tiene la excelente vida que yo planeaba para mí.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, conozco a Harry quien de inmediato me agrada. Sus ojos verdes detrás de sus redondas gafas le dan un toque amistoso. Cenamos con tranquilidad, hablando ocasionalmente. Ron solo me mira de vez en cuando y habla poco. Un rato más tarde Harry y Ginny se van, dejándonos solos a Ron y a mí.

—¿Vas a continuar así de silencioso? —pregunto, un minuto después.

El pelirrojo me mira y permanece serio.

—¿Por qué no volviste al bar?

Desvío la mirada. Entiendo su pregunta, he tratado de evitar la conversación toda la noche, pero sé que es inevitable, debo hablar con él.

—No he podido —miento. Me odio por mentirle a él y aún no sé por qué.

—Creí que habíamos pasado una tarde divertida.

—Lo hicimos. No había pasado una tarde tan divertida como la que tuvimos, es solo que...

—No esperabas lo que pasó después —declara, concluyendo mi frase.

Me quedo callada. Quiero decirle que lo que pasó era exactamente lo que esperaba que pasara, pero no quiero continuar dándole y dándome ilusiones que sé que no son justas para ninguno.

—No es eso —me duele tener que decir aquello.

—Hermione, tú me agradas mucho y quiero llegar a conocerte de verdad —me mira a los ojos y me toma la mano. Mi corazón se acelera.

Me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos, yo también quiero conocerlo, pero hacerlo implicaría contarle todo y no quiero hacerlo, ya rompí mi promesa personal de no hacer que alguien aparte de mí y mi médico sepan mi condición.

—Podemos ser amigos —es lo único que me permitiría.

—No quiero ser tu amigo, espero que entiendas eso.

Su determinación hace que me atraiga más. Él definitivamente sabe lo que quiere, esa era una característica que buscaba en una pareja... cuando buscaba pareja.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacer las cosas tan bien?!_

—¿Podemos intentarlo al menos? —quiero que se quede a mi lado y eso es egoísta, pero no quiero alejarlo. Tenerlo cerca ya me hace sentir bien y eso es suficiente por ahora.

—De acuerdo, pero me encargaré de convencerte de que no quieres ser solo mi amiga.

Esas palabras me enchinan la piel. No necesito ningún convencimiento, podría besarme justo ahora y yo caería rendida.

Suspiro y asiento, tratando de cerrar el trato.

OoOoO

Ron parece encontrar la manera de verme después de la clase de baile el siguiente lunes. Intento mantener la mente fría cuando estoy con él, tratarlo como un amigo y charlar como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, pero es realmente difícil cuando me mira y se acerca a mí.

Para el tercer día lucho contra mí misma para no cometer una estupidez.

—Tengo una duda —dice mientras caminamos por la calle después de la clase de baile.

Hoy Harry llegó a ver a Ginny y no fue nuestra acompañante como en los días anteriores.

—Dime.

—¿Willis es algo más? —su pregunta me hace voltear a verlo.

—¿Algo más, cómo qué?

No quiero confundirme y terminar diciendo cosas que no son.

—No lo sé. ¿Más que un amigo?

Sonrío.

 _No quieres saber lo que es._

—Es solo un amigo. No le haría esto si fuera algo más.

—¿Esto?

—Salir contigo. No soy una persona infiel. Aunque él no es nada más que mi amigo, así que no hay nada de malo.

—Es quiere decir que sí sientes algo por mí.

 _Eso es obvio._

—Deja de decir esas cosas.

—Estoy teniendo un progreso, eso es bueno.

 _Te sorprenderías de conocer tu verdadero progreso._

—Tal vez deberías callarte.

Ron ríe y niega con la cabeza. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y continúo caminando, mirando al frente.

—¿Y qué tal va esa lista?

 _Pésimo._

—No lo sé, progresando —pienso en mi lista, me quedado estancada y haciendo las mismas cosas que ya he hecho una y otra vez—. He avanzado un poco en algunos puntos, pero hay algunos que son más difíciles de hacer y aún no los cumplo.

Ron parece pensativo.

—¿Y Willis qué opina de eso?

 _Que es un asco._

—Él dice que voy lenta, que si no me apresuro me va a ganar.

—¿Y quieres que te ganen?

 _No, definitivamente no quiero que me gane. Aún no me siento preparada para que me gane._

—No.

—Ven, acompáñame —dice de repente. Él toma mi mano y comienza a guiarme un poco rápido hacia no sé dónde. No se detiene, ni me dirige una sola palabra.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estamos subiendo escaleras en un edificio desconocido para mí, abre una puerta y me hace entrar al lugar.

—Bien, este es mi hogar —dice, sentándome en uno de los sillones—. Disculpa el desorden, pero tengo ganas de hacer algo.

Abro los ojos y la boca, intento decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salen. No sé si me siento asustada o entusiasmada. Trato de guardar la calma, pero mil ideas pasan por mi mente y yo de verdad quiero dejar de pensar en todo eso.

Ron me mira divertido.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada... que tú no quieras, por supuesto —desvío la mirada, sé que me he enrojecido—. Vuelvo en un segundo —anuncia antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Mi mente no deja de imaginar escenas que me gustaría que pasaran, pero que definitivamente no es buena idea que ocurran.

¡Demonios, este hombre me está enloqueciendo!

Respiro profundamente dos veces, tratando así de disipar todo pensamiento.

Cuando Ron aparece nuevamente, tiene una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano, toma asiento frente a mí y se prepara para escribir.

—Hagamos una lista, una mejor a la que evidentemente nunca cargas a todos lados —propone.

Sonrío, en realidad sí cargo la lista a todos lados.

—¿O sí cargas la lista? —me mira sorprendido, yo asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué jamás me la has enseñado?

—Porque es personal, no tengo por qué enseñártela.

—Entonces hagamos una nueva lista. Una en la que nos combinemos, lo que tú quieres hacer y lo que yo quiero hacer, y vayamos a cumplirla.

—¿En serio quieres hacer eso?

—Quiero que cuando terminemos, vayamos con Willis y le demostremos que lo hiciste. Que se alegre por ti y que sepa que estarás en buenas manos cuando él se vaya.

Lo miro a los ojos. Jamás podremos hacer eso. Cuando Willis se vaya, yo me iré con él.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza.

—No.

—Ángel...

—No. No, es una pésima idea. No lo haré —me levanto del asiento y camino hacia la salida—. Debo irme. Esta no es una buena idea, Ron, lo siento.

Abro la puerta y salgo lo más rápido que mis pies me permiten.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que Ron se entere de la verdad, de que sepa quién es Willis, de que todo el perfecto mundo que me he creado se derrumbe si él se entera de todo.

—Ángel —Ron me toma del codo y detiene mis pasos—, sin ir con Willis, ¿qué dices? Hagamos la lista, cumplamos los puntos y ahí termina todo.

—Escucha, Ron, la situación con Willis es demasiado delicada. No lo veremos, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, lo siento —su rostro claramente lo siente—. Solo la lista, ¿sí?

—Lo pensaré. Debo irme.

—De acuerdo. Te acompaño.

—Bien.

Odio esto, pero definitivamente es lo mejor.

Ocultar a Willis es lo mejor.

OoOoO

—¿Qué tal ha estado, señorita Granger?

El doctor Malfoy me mira directamente.

Siento que escuchado esa pregunta demasiadas veces hoy. Primero la enfermera, después el radiólogo y ahora él.

Sé la razón de su pregunta, estoy segura que las noticias que está por darme no son buenas.

—Igual, supongo —digo encogiendo los hombros—. Bueno, solo si no contamos esto —le muestro mi mano izquierda, la cual ahora posee un ligero temblor en el dedo anular y el meñique.

El doctor la examina con detenimiento.

—¿Hace cuándo está así?

—Una semana —digo mirándola—. Solo aparece cuando está en reposo, por todo lo demás no hay ningún problema.

—Parece que su tumor está causando síntomas.

Asiento, en silencio.

—Se llama Willis —le recuerdo.

Él suelta un suspiro.

—Pase a la mesa de exploración, por favor.

Una vez más me hace realizar los miles de ejercicios de siempre, aunque en esta ocasión se enfoca más en mi mano. Después de un rato volvemos al escritorio y él, como siempre, mira su computadora y teclea con rapidez.

—¿Asistió al grupo de ayuda mutua que le recomendé? —pregunta, y continúa escribiendo.

 _Una vez y fue un fracaso._

—Sí.

—¿Y encontró lo que necesitaba?

—Yo no necesitaba nada, usted fue quien dijo que necesitaba algo. Y no, no encontré nada. Esas cosas simplemente no son para mí.

El doctor permanece callado por unos minutos y vuelve a mirarme serio.

—Creo que un grupo así puede ayudarla a sobrellevar todo esto.

—No, yo no creo eso. Esos grupos están hechos para gente distinta a mí. Ellos comparten sus historias, tienen enfermedades, luchan contra ellas todos los días. Yo no. Yo convivo con Willis, yo no lucho contra él, no peleo como todos los demás. Solamente existo con él y, de verdad, no quiero escuchar historias en las que las personas ganan, en las que luchan y lo intentan. No somos personas iguales. Ellos son luchadores, yo solo... yo solo soy una persona que se acostumbra a vivir con el enemigo. Así que no, doctor, yo no creo que ese grupo me ayude a sobrellevar todo esto. Lo haré a mi modo, gracias.

El doctor me mira molesto, suelta un suspiro y vuelve a su computadora.

Lo observo por un rato y las palabras de Ron vienen a mi mente. Él quiere intentar terminar de realizar cada parte de la lista que hice, él de verdad quiere ayudarme a cumplir con todo. Aún no le he dado la respuesta, pero en ese momento comprendo que terminar con la lista es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. El temblor en mi mano es solo la primera señal de las muchas cosas que están por sucederme, es ahora o nunca y debo hacerlo ya.

—¿Puedo hacer un viaje? —pregunto.

—¿Viaje?

—Quiero terminar de hacer todas las cosas importantes antes de que simplemente no pueda hacerlo.

—Puede ser riesgoso.

—¿Riesgoso? ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué muera? —suelto una risa—. Ya voy a morir —el doctor niega con la cabeza—. Solo quiero medicamento para sobrellevar todos los síntomas.

—Puede permanecer en la ciudad. Lo que pasó hace unas semanas fue el inicio, si yo no hubiera estado ahí para su tratamiento...

—No hubiera pasado nada. Cargo conmigo esto —le muestro entonces una carta que hice cuando me enteré de la existencia de Willis—, explica todo sobre Willis. Tiene su número para cualquier emergencia. ¿Es eso suficiente para usted?

—Hermione...

—Por favor —lo miro suplicante—. Que sea mi último deseo antes de... —no quiero decir "morir" —. Ya sabe...

Él parece pensativo.

 _Al menos considere mi oferta._

—De acuerdo —dice resignado—. Solo evite viajes en avión.

—Iré a Australia en un mes, así que eso va a ser imposible.

—¿Y es necesario?

—Mis padres viven ahí y aún no saben nada de Willis. Así que sí, es muy necesario.

El doctor vuelve a mirar su computadora.

—La nueva tomografía muestra los mismos cambios que el mes anterior. El crecimiento es constante. Por lo tanto, le daré permiso de hacer su viaje —suspira—. Solo llámeme en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Sonrío levente y asiento con la cabeza.

OoOoO

El siguiente paso es claro. Debo informarle a Ron mi decisión y solo se me ocurre una idea para hacerlo.

Acudo al bar esa misma noche. En cuanto llego, voy directamente con el chico que se encarga de poner las pistas en el karaoke. No lo dudo, de inmediato pido que la siguiente canción sea la mía.

Dos minutos después comienza a sonar _Feel_ de Robbie Williams. Elijo esa canción porque ha estado resonando en mi mente desde hace varios días, muchas cosas de su letra me recuerdan a Willis y parece ser la mejor manera de decirle todo a Ron sin que en realidad diga nada.

Cuando la música termina, voy directo a la barra. Ron me mira con su especial sonrisa.

—Acepto —le digo sin más. Él parece confundido ante esa simple palabra—. Hagamos la lista y cumplamos cada maldito punto de ella. ¿Harías esto conmigo?

—Esperé mucho por que dijeras esto. Comencemos ya.

Sonríe.

Me derrite por completo. Estoy segura que esto no es una buena idea, pero también sé que no voy a arrepentirme de esta decisión.

 _Willis, tenemos una lista que cumplir._

OoOoO

Un grupo de ayuda mutua está diseñado para enfrentar tu enfermedad, aprender a lidiar con ella y superarlo con la ayuda de los demás que entienden perfectamente tu dolor.

Yo entendí que no necesito estar con personas que estén enfermas como yo, yo necesito estar con personas que tengan los mismos sueños que yo.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Con unos días de retraso, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **En realidad fue algo difícil hacerlo, de verdad me costó mucho lograr sacarlo a la luz, pero creo que cumple con los puntos exactos que quería tocar. El próximo promete ser mejor... espero. También espero que este les haya gustado a pesar de todo.**

 **Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que han dejado, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leerlos.**

 **Por ahora me parece que es todo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos vemos en los comentarios y/o en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos,**

 **LoveDreamer**

 **221116**


	4. Jacob Jolij

**Capítulo 4**

 **Jacob Jolij**

Hace un tiempo, un neurocientífico de una universidad de Holanda determinó la ecuación a través de la cual ciertas canciones pueden mejorar nuestro estado de ánimo.

Jacob Jolij tomó distintos aspectos en su estudio, como la letra, la melodía y el ritmo y armó con estos un top de las canciones que te harán sentir mejor con tan solo escucharlas.

La pregunta es ¿de verdad todo el mundo se alegraría al escuchar estas canciones aún en el peor escenario?

OoOoO

Miro el departamento detenidamente. Recorro con la mirada cada rincón y trato de recordar algo que me haga sentir feliz, pero no encuentro nada en mi memoria. Los recuerdos que llegan a mí solo son de las noches que llegaba cansada y frustrada del trabajo, los momentos en los que quería tirar todo por la ventana y volver con mis padres. Todos los recuerdos son momentos que detesto. Todos los rincones solo son lugares vacíos en los que en realidad nunca me sentí cómoda ni feliz.

Sonrío.

Dejar este lugar es más fácil si no hay nada que me ate a él. Tomo todo lo que me queda y voy directo al ascensor. Mientras bajo, pienso en todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que dejaría mi trabajo y que además me aventuraría a hacer un viaje con alguien que conocería en un bar, definitivamente no lo hubiera creído. Aunque claro, también es difícil creer que tengo a Willis en mi cabeza, comiendo y terminando con nuestra vida como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que ello.

Mi mente divaga por un momento y se estaciona en Ron.

Tardamos una semana en preparar todo para nuestro viaje, desde decidir a dónde iríamos, hasta terminar diciendo que dejaríamos que la carretera nos llevara y solo nos preocuparíamos en cumplir los puntos de la lista que armamos.

Aunque nadie lo sabe en realidad, después de cumplir la lista planeo irme con mis padres, por lo que me encargué de vender el departamento a un muy buen precio apenas la semana pasada, a pesar de que el encargado de bienes raíces me dijo que era una locura dejar tan buen lugar que tanto tiempo me costó conseguir. Por supuesto no le mencioné nada acerca de que Willis es la principal razón de que me deshaga de todo lo que tengo en Londres.

Al llegar abajo, entrego las llaves al portero y salgo rápidamente del edificio que fungió como mi domicilio por tres años. Fuera, recargado en el auto azul, está Ron. Mira distraídamente su celular y yo me permito contemplarlo por unos segundos antes de hacerlo consciente de mi presencia. Su cabello rojo está algo alborotado por el viento que hace, su cuerpo está totalmente relajado. De pronto levanta la cabeza y me mira, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme cuánto tiempo más tardarías en salir, ángel —dice acercándose a mí para ayudarme con el montón de cosas que llevo en los brazos y manos.

—Gracias —digo cuando me quita una enorme bolsa de la mano, y le sonrío amablemente —. No planeaba tardar tanto, es solo que esto no es fácil de cargar sola.

—Lo imagino, ¡parece que vas a mudarte!

 _No estás tan equivocado._

—Es solo lo necesario —refuto—. Además, esta es para caridad. Un punto de la lista, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces espero que lo dejemos pronto, necesitamos espacio en el auto para dormir.

Lo miro desafiante.

—Tenemos un acuerdo para eso —le recuerdo.

—Sí, sí, ir a un hotel cada noche, pagar una habitación para los dos y seguir después con el camino —recita con diversión—. Lo sé, ángel, no es necesario que pongas esa cara. Sé que ansías dormir en el mismo lugar que yo.

Ruedo los ojos mientras él me sonríe, devuelvo la sonrisa y termino de meter las cosas al auto. Por alguna razón ya no es tan extraño escucharlo llamarme "ángel", de hecho, se ha convertido en la única manera en la cual me llama.

Una vez arriba del auto, Ron enciende el motor, toma el volante y mira al frente, pero no avanza.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, mirándolo.

—Debo darte tu tarea de copiloto —dice con seriedad.

—¿Y cuál es mi tarea?

—Proporcionar comida y mantener la música activa —señala, sin moverse un poco de su posición.

—¿De dónde planeas que saque música?

—No lo sé, ¿tu celular, tal vez?

—No creo que te guste la música que tengo.

—Eso no lo sabes. Además, tu trabajo es mantener la música activa, no que me guste —se mueve un poco, hurgando entre la bolsa de su pantalón—. Utiliza esto —dice, entregándome un cable—. Sé que el auto es viejo, pero me encargué de poner esta radio la semana pasada.

Sonrío.

Él comienza el viaje.

No tengo idea de qué poner, así que lo único que pasa por mi mente es poner la única canción que normalmente toda persona conoce.

—Dicen que si la persona a tu lado no sigue al menos una parte de la letra, no deberías estar con ella —menciono antes de poner _Play_.

El auto se inunda con el ruido de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen. Ron sonríe ampliamente y comienza a cantar. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar, sin embargo resulta divertido dividir las partes de la canción y cantarlas junto a él.

La primera hora del viaje pasamos bromeando acerca de lo _excelentes_ que somos cantando, y jugando a hacer más duetos con nuestra _incomparable_ voz.

—¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo, mientras iba camino al trabajo —digo cuando aparece una canción sin mucha gracia que no vale la pena seguir—, cuando tenía trabajo — reflexiono, riendo—, escuché en una estación de radio que alguien en una universidad holandesa había hecho una lista de las canciones que te hacen feliz con tan solo escucharlas.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y qué canciones tiene?

—Tengo la lista, ¿quieres escucharla?

—¿Tienes la lista? ¿Necesitabas sentirte feliz o qué?

—¡Las canciones me gustan! Y por lo menos la primera sí te hace feliz, además de que queda perfecta con... esto.

En realidad no sé cómo decirle a nuestra loca aventura para cumplir los puntos de una lista, dado que ese nombre me parece demasiado largo.

—Esto... —repite tratando de entender a lo que me refiero—. Quiero escucharla.

Entonces busco la canción y me encargo de ponerla a todo volumen. Nuevamente Queen es quien anima nuestro viaje, esta vez con _Don't stop me now_.

—Tienes razón —sonríe el pelirrojo—, te hace feliz y queda con _esto_ —recalca la última palabra.

El resto del viaje continuamos escuchando las canciones de la lista y bromeando entre nosotros.

Nuestra primera parada es un orfanato.

OoOoO

Nos encontramos en el auto de nuevo. Estuvimos toda la mañana y la tarde en el orfanato, conocimos a los niños y jugamos mucho tiempo con ellos, realmente disfrutamos de la diversión que tuvimos, por un momento logré sentirme como una niña de nuevo. La directora nos agradeció nuestra disposición y nos invitó a acudir nuevamente al lugar, ambos aceptamos de inmediato... aunque por mi mente pasó que el que yo volviera sería poco probable.

Ahora estamos muertos de hambre y deseando tener un poco de descanso.

—Toma, es hora de que taches el punto en la lista —dice Ron, entregándome la libreta en la que anotamos nuestras _misiones_ como decidimos llamarlas.

—Listo —informo—. Ahora hay que seguir con el resto —digo, revisando la larga lista que tenemos por cumplir.

—Será fácil, te lo aseguro.

Ron sonríe y continúa en el camino. Un semáforo nos detiene y entonces me mira.

—Me gustaría regresar. Creo que es buena idea hacerlo, ¿no?

Sonrío débilmente.

 _Realmente me gustaría._

—Es una idea extraordinaria.

De pronto la atención de Ron se centra en un punto detrás de mí.

—Mira, un teatro —dice con la mirada iluminada—. Parece que hay una función hoy. Deberíamos venir —propone, emocionado.

—Claro —acepto de inmediato, un poco extrañada con la repentina felicidad que tiene.

No decimos nada más en el camino, sin embargo, puedo notar que Ron está más que emocionado con asistir a la función. Por un momento deseo preguntarle las razones, pero al final decido que debo esperar un poco, seguramente hay una buena historia detrás de todo.

Desde el inicio de la función, la mirada de Ron refleja alegría, emoción y brilla de una manera que jamás había visto en una persona. Por un momento me pregunto si al menos una vez en la vida tuve la mirada que Ron tiene en estos momentos, pero llego a la conclusión de que si eso ocurrió, ya es demasiado lejano y ahora no es más que un recuerdo olvidado.

Durante toda nuestra estancia en el teatro, me dedico a escuchar y mirar la obra, admirando cada cierto tiempo al pelirrojo a mi lado, extasiada con el amor que parece tener a todo esto. Cuando todo termina y los aplausos aparecen, me sorprendo con una pequeña lágrima saliendo de mis ojos.

—Te conmovió —declara Ron.

—Quizá —digo, limpiando con rapidez mi rostro.

—Eso es bueno, quiere decir que lo entendiste a la perfección.

—Es que el final...

—Lo sé —sonríe y toma mi mano y la besa—. Es hora de irnos.

Nos hospedamos en un pequeño hotel cerca del lugar en el que está el teatro y una vez que estamos recostados, cada uno en su cama, decido preguntarle acerca de todo su comportamiento con el teatro.

—A ti también te conmovió —digo, tratando de comenzar la conversación.

Ron centra su atención en mí y sonríe.

—Más que eso. El teatro es mi vida —confiesa.

—¿En serio?

—Estudié teatro, por varios años. De hecho, terminé una carrera en ello —lo miro sorprendida y espero a que continúe. Él suspira—. Cuando mi hermano Fred murió, eso dejó devastado a George, es decir, habían compartido literalmente toda su vida, desde el vientre de mi madre, así que perderlo fue más que difícil para George. A todos nos dolió, no voy a negarlo, pero en él...

—Fue distinto —concluyo por él.

—Sí —hace una pausa y vuelve a tomar aire, creo que abrí una vieja herida y ahora no estoy segura de que esto haya sido una buena idea—. Ellos habían planeado dirigir su propia empresa o algo así. Mi madre casi se infarta cuando se enteró que ellos habían abierto un bar —ríe un poco—. Con la muerte de Fred, George dejó abandonado el lugar, que apenas estaba comenzando a prosperar, así que Ginny y yo nos hicimos cargo de él. Trabajamos mucho en el bar y al mismo tiempo trabajamos en que nuestro hermano volviera y continuara con lo que habían planeado. Fue difícil, demasiado complicado convencer a George de todo, pero lo logramos.

—¿Y por qué te quedaste? —pregunto sin pensar y me arrepiento al segundo de haberlo hecho.

Ron me analiza, me mira detenidamente como tratando de leerme y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Ginny continuó con su vida en cuanto George regresó, pero yo no pude hacerlo, fue demasiado difícil alejarme, especialmente porque me di cuenta que a mi hermano le afectó que Ginny se fuera, era obvio que no quería estar solo y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo. Me quedé a su lado, hasta el día de hoy.

Todo parece tener sentido ahora, él era demasiado noble como para abandonar a su hermano a su suerte y a cambio de eso había sacrificado lo que más quería.

—¿Y no piensas volver al teatro?

—Me agrada el bar. Me hace conocer mucha gente y distraerme todos los días.

—¿Sabes qué vi yo esta noche? Vi a un hombre que realmente ama el teatro, que a pesar de lo que diga, le gustaría ir a una obra por sobre todas las cosas —clavo mi mirada en él—. Si tu hermano está bien ahora, me parece que es momento de que tú sigas adelante, que hagas lo que amas, que seas feliz por lo que toda tu vida te preparaste para ser.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura de ello —suspiro—. Promete que cuando todo _esto_ se termine vas a preparar la mejor obra de tu vida y la presentarás en —me detengo por un momento para pensar—, en el orfanato.

No sé exactamente por qué le hago prometerme esto, lo único que sé es que quiero que esté bien, que tenga un buen objetivo, que siga viviendo su vida haciendo lo que le hace feliz. Sé que tendré que irme de su lado, que él no va a compartir más que esta aventura conmigo y sé que es lo más egoísta que he hecho en mi vida, pero por todo lo que ya siento por él, quiero que sea feliz cuando yo no esté.

—De verdad eres un ángel guardián —responde, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Lo prometo, siempre y cuando tú vayas conmigo.

Su petición me hace quedarme sin aire por un segundo. No puedo prometerle eso, pero no hacerlo significaría contarle las razones.

—Lo prometo —y como una niña pequeña, cruzo los dedos detrás de mí. Debo mentir, no puedo contarle la verdad.

OoOoO

Continuamos nuestro camino al día siguiente, hacemos distintas paradas en la carretera, pero pronto un inconveniente se cruza en nuestro camino, llegamos al límite del país, ese límite marcado por arena y mar.

—Vaya —dice Ron—, no esperaba que esto ocurriera tan pronto.

—Tal vez es una señal —digo, mientras miro por la ventana.

El mar parece tranquilo y una buena idea para detenernos y cumplir con algunos puntos en la lista.

—¿Una señal? —dice no muy convencido.

—Hay muchas cosas para cumplir aquí, además sabes que teníamos plan...

—Bien, ya vamos.

Ron desvía el camino y comienza a buscar un lugar en el que podamos hospedarnos. Es claro que no le agrada tener que hacerlo.

—Quizá si escuchas algo que te haga feliz, te sientas mejor —digo al tiempo que pongo la canción número cuatro de la lista de Jacob Jolij, el investigador de la _lista de reproducción feliz_.

 _Uptown girl_ de Billy Joel comienza a sonar.

Ron en automático cambia su expresión.

—No necesito una canción para sentirme feliz —dice tratando de contener una risa.

—Sin embargo, creo que tu humor cambió —río ligeramente y miro al frente —. ¿Sabes? Creí que un punto en la lista era pasar toda una noche en la playa, sin dormir.

—¿Propones que no busquemos un lugar en donde quedarnos?

Me mira desconcertado, yo encojo los hombros y sigo mirando al frente.

Pasamos todo el día en la playa, asoleándonos, nadando, relajándonos con el sonido de las olas. Ron me mira de vez en cuando mientras me mojo los pies y después de un rato, se acerca a mí.

—¿Lo disfrutas?

—Es fantástico. Realmente quería hacer esto —respondo lanzando una patada al agua. Por alguna razón su pregunta hace que una parte de mí sienta que traiciono a mis padres, pues esta parte de la lista planeaba cumplirla con ellos, sin embargo, creo que hago lo correcto en este momento. El mar y el ambiente hacen que me sienta realmente viva.

—Ya casi tenemos todos los puntos cumplidos que se podían hacer aquí —dice Ron después de un rato.

Lo miro, el viento le da directo en la cara, su cabello se revuelve, él está mirando al cielo. Sonrío sin siquiera proponérmelo, estoy dispuesta a guardar cada imagen de Ron en mi memoria.

—¿Y por qué te molestó tanto que llegáramos?

Él baja su mirada y me mira con ternura.

—No es nada —dice con suavidad—. Tenía planes, pero creo que tendré que cambiarlos.

Levanto una ceja y él sonríe.

Por un momento me siento en las nubes, su mirada y su sonrisa son suficientes para hacerme sentir de esa forma, el ambiente se carga una energía indescriptible. El sonido de las olas inunda nuestro silencio.

—Creo que pudiste decirme que tenías planes —digo después de un rato.

—Lo consideraré la próxima vez —responde—. ¿Crees que a Willis le gustaría esto? —pregunta un minuto después.

Mis brazos se tensan, el temblor de mi mano amenaza con aparecer y casi puedo escuchar que Willis responde un "Sí" dentro de mi cabeza.

 _No deberías preguntar eso._

—Supongo —digo después de un suspiro—. Yo creo que le gustaría.

—Yo también lo creo. Me gustaría llamarlo, hablar con él sobre todo esto, hacerle saber que estarás bien.

 _Incluso aunque pudieras llamarle, no estaré bien._

—No creo que Willis acepte hablar contigo.

—Tal vez solo tenemos que convencerlo.

—O tal vez deberíamos dejarlo en paz.

—Ángel, sabes que quiero que sepa que estarás bien, entiendo que él no se sienta con ánimos de ver a nadie, pero solo quiero hablar con él.

Quisiera explicarle, hacerle entender que es imposible, que Willis no es un alguien, es un algo, un algo que está terminando lentamente con mi vida.

—Por favor, Ron, ¡deja el asunto en paz!

Ron suspira sonoramente y se aleja.

Me quedo en mi sitio, con el agua cubriendo mis pies y alejándose con cada ola. Quisiera que todo fuera distinto, que Willis no existiera, que desapareciera. Quisiera ir a una consulta médica un día y que me dijeran que todo era un error, que Willis no existe, que viviré por setenta años más, que puedo disfrutar de la larga vida que me espera. Pero sé que es imposible, que Willis está ahí, que no se irá y que me llevará con él a la muerte.

Respiro profundo e intento que no me afecte, no quiero llorar, no quiero ser débil, no ahora, pero por más que muerdo mi labio no evito que una lágrima salga de mis ojos. La limpio con brusquedad e intento tranquilizarme, me prometí no llorar más, no lamentarme por mi situación. Debo ser fuerte.

—Hay una actividad.

Ron me sorprende apareciendo media hora más tarde detrás de mí.

Lo miro y me mantengo callada.

—Como ofrenda de paz —dice—. Un crucero y nado con delfines —mueve la cabeza tratando de ser gracioso mientras menciona las últimas palabras—. Por favor, ángel. Es parte de la lista, ¿no es así?

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

Mantengo una mirada seria.

—Internet… por la paz entre nosotros, ¿quieres?

Suspiro, resignada. Él siempre logrará ganar, lo sé.

—Solo porque tengo que pasar mucho tiempo contigo para cumplir toda la lista. ¡Solo por eso!

Él sonríe.

OoOoO

Estamos sentados en medio de un mar de personas, la mayoría de ellos lloran.

Ron aprieta mi mano. Lo miro y no sé qué responder a su no formulada pregunta que claramente dice "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?".

Nos levantamos de vez en cuando mientras algunas personas nos abrazan y agradecen que estemos ahí, acompañándolos.

—Quizá deberíamos irnos —susurra Ron, cuando volvemos a sentarnos.

—Es un funeral, Ron, no podemos irnos. Llegamos hace cinco minutos.

—No sabíamos que era un funeral, ni siquiera conocemos al muerto.

—¡Ron, no te expreses así! Esta persona era importante para los demás —lo reprendo, tratando de no gritar.

—Ángel, nos confundieron con amigos del difunto —mira alrededor y suspira—, y vaya que tenía muchos amigos y conocidos.

—Sólo nos quedaremos un rato más y nos vamos. No podemos ser groseros.

Ron acepta a regañadientes.

Fue inevitable quedar atrapados en el funeral del señor Santana, pasamos por ahí, tratando de ser sigilosos y una de las familiares se acercó a nosotros agradeciendo que pudimos acompañarlos, lloró un poco y nos dejó sentados en uno de los sillones cerca del ataúd. Escapar o explicarnos jamás fue una opción.

Mientras esperamos que pase tiempo prudente para poder irnos, pienso en Willis. En esta situación es prácticamente imposible no pensar en él. El señor Santana realmente tenía una cantidad impresionante de amigos, todos lloran y lamentan que se haya ido.

 _Ido_. La palabra en sí me causa gracia. ¿A dónde se supone que vamos después de la muerte?

 _Pronto lo averiguaré._

Más tarde, cuando estamos preparándonos para dormir, externo un pensamiento que me ha estado atormentando desde el momento en el que llegamos a ese funeral repleto de personas.

—Cuando muera, mi funeral será muy triste —digo, mientras me acomodo en la cama.

Ron, quien ya está recostado, voltea hacia mí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Llorarán demasiado?

Suelto una risita.

 _En parte…_

—Estará en extremo vacío —respondo.

—No lo estará, tienes familia y amigos, no creo que esté muy vacío.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto con sarcasmo—. No tengo más familia que mis padres, mis abuelos murieron cuando yo era una niña, no tengo amigos además de ti, no tengo pareja, no tengo contacto con nadie más. Me dedicaba por entero a mi trabajo y dudo que mi exjefe se digne a aparecer en mi funeral cuando prácticamente renuncié porque odiaba ese trabajo. Créeme, Ron, si muriera mañana, mi funeral sería vacío y triste.

Ron me mira fijamente.

—Tienes un punto —acepta él—, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Cuando volvamos voy a presentarte a todos mis hermanos, con ellos y sus parejas ya tendrás más de una docena de asistentes, te presentaré a algunos amigos que tengo, después nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y ellos nos darán nietos, así que tendrás mucha familia, conseguirás un trabajo que ames y así tendrás un jefe y más amigos que te acompañen. Ese puede ser nuestro plan cuando _esto_ se termine.

Sus palabras suenan a una solución tan sencilla que no puedo evitar llorar. Últimamente resulta inevitable controlar mis sentimientos y estoy realmente conmovida con todos los planes que tiene conmigo.

No me doy cuenta cuando Ron llega hasta mi lado y me envuelve en un abrazo. Lo aprieto con mis brazos, no quiero que se aleje, no quiero dejarlo, quiero tenerlo a mi lado para siempre. Odio haberlo conocido cuando mi vida está tan próxima a terminar.

—Tranquila, ángel. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así?

No puedo hablar, las lágrimas y el llanto no parecen querer desaparecer. Ron acaricia mi espalda y mi cabello y besa de rato en rato mi cabeza.

—Gracias —logro articular después de un rato—. No sabes cómo me alegra haberte conocido.

Intento sonreír. Ron vuelve a abrazarme y yo simplemente no quiero dejar de abrazarlo. Nos quedamos un rato más ahí, mientras mi mente no deja de decirme lo egoísta que soy y que Ron no merece que le haga esto.

OoOoO

Han pasado tres semanas desde el inicio de nuestra aventura, la lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir comienza a tener más puntos realizados que pendientes.

Todo ha sido realmente extraordinario. Hemos logrado hacer que Ron se convierta en un mago; aparecer en televisión en una nota deportiva; hablar hasta el amanecer, riendo a cada segundo al grado de sentir que nos dolía el estómago y llorábamos de tanta alegría; viajar en un auto deportivo que rentamos en un lugar que encontramos en el camino; he aprendido a decir "Hola" en diez idiomas distintos; nos escabullimos en un evento para viajar gratis en helicóptero; fuimos al cine y nos encargamos de entrar a todas las funciones existentes. Hace un par de días fuimos a un zoológico, en donde logramos cumplir nuestro sueño de acariciar a un tigre y montar un elefante.

Ahora la carretera vuelve a ser nuestra compañera, encontramos en internet un lugar cerca de nosotros en el que cumpliremos un paso más de la lista: salto en paracaídas. Ambos estamos emocionados por cómo resultará esa experiencia, de alguna manera sentimos miedo.

Nos detenemos para cargar gasolina. Cuando salgo del auto mi cabeza está a punto de matarme. He tratado de mantenerme serena, pero lo cierto es que necesito el medicamento que me recetó el doctor. Solo hay un problema, el frasco solo tiene una dosis más en su interior. He tenido que aumentar las tomas debido a que Willis cada vez es más molesto, incluso mi temblor es cada vez menos controlable y temo que Ron comience a notarlo.

Tomo la última dosis, sabiendo que no será suficiente y que mi prioridad ahora es conseguir más medicamento a como dé lugar.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de paracaidismo, Ron me codea, la canción número tres de la _lista de reproducción feliz_ está sonando. _Good vibrations_ de The beach boys parece animar demasiado a todos los presentes, incluso Ron parece más animado a subir a esa avioneta y lanzarse al vacío.

Intento parecer entusiasmada, pues una parte de mí en realidad lo está, pero mi mente se centra en cómo me siento, se concentra en saber si el dolor viene o no, si mi mano se mueve o se mantiene quieta.

En el lugar nos dan la información precisa de lo que vamos a hacer, nos dan un pequeño entrenamiento y nos hacen firmar un papel en el que nos hacen responsables de nuestras vidas y aceptamos que no tenemos ninguna enfermedad. Firmo y acepto todo, Willis no es una enfermedad, en este momento Willis es mi amigo… un amigo que amenaza con matarme de dolor cuando se termine su dosis de medicamento.

Sin embargo, al subir a la avioneta, por un momento, el miedo del dolor desaparece. Todo parece perfecto aquí, casi se puede decir que el aire es más fresco, y mientras caemos desde las alturas todo parece valer la pena: dejar mi trabajo, ir al bar, conocer a Ron, dejar que él se metiera en mi vida más de lo que tenía planeado, hacer este viaje y estar aquí, cerca de él, cumpliendo los sueños que siempre tuve esperando por el momento correcto.

La ilusión se termina al llegar al suelo.

Cuando mis pies tocan tierra firme, es como toparme con la realidad.

Ron se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

—¡Ha sido increíble! —grita con emoción—. ¿Estás bien? —la expresión de su cara cambia a una de profunda preocupación.

El suelo se mueve, todo comienza a ponerse oscuro y de pronto parece difícil respirar. Intento tranquilizarme, pero el dolor de cabeza no me permite moverme ni un poco.

—Estoy bien —intento articular, aunque parece que mi voz no suena tan segura como quisiera.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería —responde él, y cuando menos me lo espero, me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva cargando hasta el servicio médico.

Al llegar, Ron me recuesta en la camilla del consultorio, el médico le pide salir y después me mira.

—Buenas tardes, señorita.

—Granger, Hermione Granger —le informo tratando de controlar el dolor. La última vez que me dejé llevar por él, terminé en un hospital sin saber cómo.

—Parece que se desmayó después de la gran aventura —dice, colocando el brazalete del baumanómetro—. ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad o algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos? ¿Su periodo llegó como normalmente lo hace?

—No estoy embarazada —respondo, cerrando los ojos, el dolor comienza a ser insoportable.

—Quizá lo está y no lo sabe.

 _Realmente me gustaría que Willis fuera solo un embarazo, créame._

—No lo estoy —respondo después de soltar un suspiro—. Solo necesito algo para el dolor, es todo.

—Tranquilícese, parece que su presión está algo elevada.

—Es por el dolor, necesito medicamento, morfina, si no la tiene aquí entonces será mejor que me vaya a conseguirla antes de que este dolor me mate.

Intento respirar con profundidad para mitigar un poco el dolor, pero no parece ayudar demasiado. Noto entonces que el médico me mira detenidamente y clava su mirada en mi mano, que ahora mismo tiembla sin control.

—Parece que tenemos un problema mayor aquí —dice sin dejar de mirar mi mano.

En ese momento entiendo lo que quiere decir.

—No soy adicta —respondo, tratando de controlarme.

—Ese puede ser un problema que primero tendría que aceptar.

Quiero tranquilizarme, pero Willis está haciendo que pierda la cabeza… casi literalmente.

—No soy adicta. Tengo un problema mayor, mi médico me recetó ese medicamento, lo necesito, es en serio —intento explicar, pero parece demasiado complicado para el médico el creer en mis palabras.

—Sé que aceptarlo es complicado, pero tiene que entender que necesita ayuda, ¿su novio sabe de esto?

Río ante sus palabras.

—Él no es mi novio —vuelvo a respirar—. Tengo un tumor cerebral. Mi medicamento se terminó esta mañana y realmente lo necesito, el dolor es insoportable, me ha enviado al hospital un par de veces. Si quiere corroborar la información, puede llamar a mi médico, aquí está el número, solo le advierto que mientras más tarde, más cerca estará de tener un cadáver en este lugar —digo quitándome un brazalete con todos los datos importantes sobre Willis y yo y que cargo desde el momento que decidí hacer este loco viaje.

El médico lo mira no muy convencido y toma el teléfono.

—¿Tiene un tumor cerebral y no lo informó? ¿Sabe lo peligroso que es realizar actividades como esta con una condición médica como la suya? Usted pudo…

—¿Morir? —completo con diversión, reiría muy fuerte si Willis no estuviera presionando tan fuerte sobre mi cerebro—. ¿Sabe? Voy a morir, así que da igual, necesito el medicamento.

Un par de minutos de convencimiento y una llamada después, el dolor comienza a mitigarse gracias al medicamento.

—Su tumor es raro —comenta el médico mientras escribe su receta.

 _Lo sé, no es necesario que me diga más sobre mi querido amigo Willis._

—Intratable e inoperable, además sin más síntomas que este temblor y el dolor.

—No debería arriesgarse con estas cosas.

—Ya me lo han dicho, pero si voy a morir, prefiero que sea habiendo tenido todas las experiencias que siempre quise vivir —quisiera que todos entendieran mi punto, pero sé que es demasiado complicado que lo hagan.

—¿Su novio lo sabe?

—Es mi amigo, y prefiero que se quede en la ignorancia.

—Se veía preocupado cuando la trajo. ¿No cree que debería saberlo? Digo, por si en algún momento el tumor se manifiesta con algo más que solo el dolor y el temblor.

Una vez más quisiera que entendieran mis razones.

—Lo tengo bajo control, gracias.

—Si yo fuera usted, se lo diría.

Sus palabras me hacen reflexionar, y por un momento pienso que decírselo no es tan mala idea. No quiero preocuparlo en algún momento si Willis decide darme más síntomas de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando el medicamento termina de pasar por mis venas y tengo una receta en la mano, salgo del consultorio tratando de parecer normal.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Ron cuando me acerco a él.

 _Viva, aún._

—Bien, solo se me bajó la presión y controlarlo fue un poco difícil para el médico.

—Me tenías preocupado.

Ron me mira de arriba abajo, como tratando de encontrar el problema en mí.

—Estoy bien.

—No te dejaré volver a tener una descarga de adrenalina tan fuerte como esta.

Río y lo abrazo con fuerza. Me duele no decirle nada, pero sé que, si un pequeño desmayo lo preocupó tanto, saber quién es Willis en realidad lo va a destrozar.

OoOoO

El camino parece tranquilo, hace varias horas que amaneció, pero estamos tan cansados que realmente no sabemos las razones por las que salimos tan temprano del hotel y decidimos seguir con nuestro viaje.

Permanecemos callados por un buen rato, ocasionalmente hacemos comentarios. Sin embargo, Ron se detiene de pronto en una de las calles y estaciona el auto frente a uno de los locales.

Suspira sonoramente y apaga el auto.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre es muy estricta? —pregunta, acomodándose en el asiento para mirarme.

—Sí —respondo devolviendo la mirada.

Se ve cansado, realmente cansado, pero aun así intenta sonreír.

—Bien, pues uno de mis sueños cuando era más joven era tatuarme —dice riendo—. Nunca lo hice porque sabía que mi madre me reprendería después de enterarse. Sin embargo, creo que ya no es tiempo de que me asuste mi madre. Nos tatuaremos —informa tranquilamente y baja del auto.

Sus últimas palabras me dejan sorprendida y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que estamos estacionados frente a un local en el que se dedican a hacer tatuajes.

Bajo del auto aún intentado procesar la información que acaba de darme, nunca en mi vida pasó por mi mente tatuarme.

El lugar es colorido, principalmente porque está tapizado de diseños de tatuajes en cada una de las paredes. Ron me mira por un segundo y después se concentra en todos los diseños que están frente a él.

—¿Y qué piensas tatuarte? —pregunto, intentando encontrar un diseño que no me parezca aterrador. La simple idea de una aguja inyectando tinta en mi piel me produce escalofríos, a pasar, o quizá principalmente porque ellas me recuerdan al día en el que investigaron todo sobre Willis.

—No lo sé, jamás me puse a pensar qué quería —dice distraído—. ¿Tú qué piensas tatuarte?

—Yo no pienso tatuarme.

—¿Por qué no? Dijimos que haríamos esto juntos.

—No quiero. Esto no era parte del plan.

—Lo es. Hay una parte que dice que hagamos todo a pesar de no tenerlo planeado.

—Solo dice que no hay que seguir el plan al pie de la letra.

—Es lo mismo.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Me da miedo.

—No hay por qué temer —nos interrumpe uno de los tatuadores. Imagino que lo es, pues sus manos tienen puestos unos guantes blancos y él está repleto de tatuajes—. Lamento tardar en salir, mi hermano y yo estamos terminando un trabajo. ¿Ya tienen algún diseño elegido?

—No aún —responde Ron.

—Bien, los dejaré decidir y en un momento comenzaremos —dice, para después desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

Ron y yo volvemos a concentrarnos en los diseños que están ahí.

—¿Qué tal un dragón? —digo tratando de aguantar una risa.

—O un tigre —responde Ron—, es que no creo que un dragón se vea bien en ti.

Río.

—No lo decía para mí —digo acercándome a él—. Además, un tigre me suena a la canción número cinco —comienzo a tararear _Eye of tiger_ de Survivor.

Ron niega con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no será un tigre —anuncia.

Pasamos varios minutos tratando de decidir qué diseño nos gusta, al final, cuando Ron entra al cuarto para comenzar con su trabajo, yo no estoy enterada de cuál fue su decisión.

—¿Y tú? ¿Ya pensaste qué te gustaría? —pregunta el hombre que nos recibió.

—No me agrada mucho la idea de un tatuaje.

—Suele ser aterrador, pero te acostumbras. Puedes escoger algo que te represente, algo que te guste demasiado como para tenerlo siempre en tu cuerpo —su voz suena muy convencida, y por alguna razón me tranquiliza.

—No, gracias —digo caminando a una de las paredes.

Él suspira, resignado al no poder convencerme. Entonces, veo un diseño que me da una idea.

—Sabes… creo que sí quiero hacerlo.

Una vez en la habitación, el hombre me recuesta en una camilla y prepara todo para comenzar su trabajo.

—Creí que no te convencería —dice, acomodando sus guantes.

—Solo pensé que podría arrepentirme de no hacerlo.

 _Y realmente no puedo darme esa clase de lujos._

—Dolerá un poco —advierte, mientras comienza a limpiar mi piel—, pero no será nada que no puedas soportar.

 _Bueno, soporto dolores de cabeza impresionantes, creo que podré con esto._

—De acuerdo.

Mientras él comienza, cierro los ojos, pero el sonido y la sensación sólo me hacen volver a recordar los días en los que tenía que meterme en máquinas para saber el progreso de Willis. No quiero recordar eso, no quiero sentir que Willis está ahí, no quiero saber si crece igual o más rápido, no quiero enterarme cuando él sea tan grande que no me permita vivir.

Abro los ojos e intento respirar.

—Tranquila, todo va bien —dice el hombre, ajeno a todos los pensamientos que me están atormentando.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué harías si murieras mañana? —pregunto para despejar mi mente. No quiero pensar en Willis y, aunque claramente esta pregunta tiene todo que ver con él, me hace relajarme.

El hombre se queda quieto, como la mayoría de las personas lo hacen cuando les hago esa pregunta.

—Iría con mi esposa y mi hija a pasar el tiempo que me resta de vida.

Sonrío, esa es la respuesta que casi todo el mundo me da. Me pregunto si es simplemente porque quieren de verdad compartir sus últimos momentos de vida con sus seres queridos o porque piensan que necesitan darles un poco más de tiempo y aprovechar para enmendar aquellos ratos en los que no pudieron estar con ellos.

—¿No pasas suficiente tiempo con ellas?

—Hago lo que puedo, pero me parece que a ellas les debo un poco más —responde—, es solo que…

—Esperas el momento adecuado —completo, siempre es la razón de todos. Él asiente—. Yo creo que esperar al momento adecuado es sólo una pérdida de tiempo, nunca sabes cuándo vas a morir y, quien sabe, puede que mueras sin haber hecho lo que de verdad querías solo porque querías esperar a que fuera el momento adecuado. Te absorbe el trabajo sin que te des cuenta, te olvidas de tus amigos y de tu familia para ser completamente eficiente y ganar dinero y te olvidas de vivir, de ser feliz —reflexiono para mí misma—. Y yo creo que simplemente hay que vivir la vida haciendo todo lo que queremos sin esperar el momento, porque cualquier momento es el momento.

—Quizá debería seguir tu consejo —responde él, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Es lo que pienso.

—Es una buena filosofía.

Durante el resto del tiempo, nos dedicamos a hablar sobre muchas de las cosas que nos gustaría hacer antes de morir. Jamás le menciono que ya tengo fecha de caducidad.

Espero sentada a que Ron aparezca, mientras repaso mentalmente el resto de la lista de _misiones_. Una parte de mí no quiere que la lista termine, pero al mismo tiempo Willis se encarga de hacerme saber que, si no me apresuro, él ganará el juego.

—Hola —saluda Ron al salir de la habitación. Se ve más pálido de lo normal, pero parece satisfecho.

—Hola —respondo con una sonrisa—. ¿Me dejarás saber qué fue lo que te hiciste?

Ron asiente con la cabeza, me da la espalda y se quita la camisa. Verlo hacerlo es un gran espectáculo para mí.

Entonces lo veo, no es diminuto, pero tampoco es enorme. Ahí, en la parte más alta de su espalda se asoman las clásicas máscaras de teatro, aunque con un diseño algo peculiar, que las hacen verse realmente increíbles.

—Wow —es lo único que puedo decir.

—¿Te gustan?

—Se ven fantásticas.

—Es el inicio de todo lo que haré al volver —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y tú? —pregunta dando media vuelta.

Verlo sin camisa me descoloca un poco, pero intento manutenerme serena.

Me acerco a él y descubro mi clavícula derecha, Ron mira el tatuaje y luego a mí. Las pequeñas alas que adornan mi piel parecen moverse con mi respiración que se acelera.

—Creí que no eras un ángel —dice, esta vez mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

—Solo hacían falta las alas —replico casi susurrando.

Siento que su rostro está cada vez más cerca del mío, su aliento me roza en la cara. Entonces recuerdo que no debo ir más allá, es demasiado con todo esto como para permitir que algo más pase, así que, a pesar de que muero por volver a sentir sus labios, me alejo.

OoOoO

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Vamos a divertirnos.

—¿Divertirnos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos de un edificio al que acabamos de ingresar.

Subimos seis pisos por las escaleras y, por un momento, siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho, sencillamente no cuento con la condición adecuada para hacer esto, además de que un miedo me abruma. Temo que Willis reclame la falta de oxígeno que sucede a causa de esta fatiga.

Respiro profundo e intento tranquilizar mis pensamientos y mis latidos.

—Espero de verdad que nos divirtamos —reclamo a Ron una vez que la voz puede salir de mi garganta.

Él ríe ligeramente y me da su mano.

—Te aseguro que te encantará.

Me guía por más pasillos hasta llegar a una recepción en donde él da nuestros datos, y después esperamos sentados en la sala de espera del lugar.

—Ron...

—Tranquila —dice. Su mano, que no ha soltado la mía, aprieta el agarre—, es una sorpresa que te aseguro que te encantará —vuelve a decir y a sonreír.

Intento mantenerme serena.

Cinco minutos más tarde nos llaman y nos hacen pasar a una habitación con tres puertas distintas.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saluda un joven rubio y con una agradable sonrisa—. Hola, Ron.

—Hola —devuelve el saludo Ron—. Hermione, quiero presentarte a Colín. Colín, ella es la chica de la que te conté.

Miro a Ron de reojo, mientras saludo a Colín.

 _¿De verdad le ha hablado de mí? Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba._

—Mucho gusto, Hermione —dice, tendiéndome la mano, que aprieto con firmeza—. Acompáñenme de este lado, aquí comenzaremos.

Colín nos lleva por un estrecho pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones que al parecer estaban más escondidas que el resto.

Ron parece emocionado con todo, yo no tengo idea de lo que ocurre y a cada paso me siento más angustiada que antes.

Cuando llegamos, Colín me pide que entre y permanezca quieta en medio de la sala hasta que me den más instrucciones.

La habitación a la que entramos es grande, con una plataforma circular al centro, todo color blanco y me recuerda a la sala de tomografía del hospital. Quiero salir corriendo de ese lugar, temo sentirme así. Sin embargo, el lugar es más acogedor, con una mayor cantidad de calor que la sala en la que escaneaban a Willis, intento tranqulizarme.

—Ahora, te pondremos estos lentes, estos audífonos y esta estructura se encargará de evitar que caigas —dice Colín mientras me guía para subir a la plataforma y coloca unos lentes que reconozco al instante, son los que se usan en realidad virtual.

Tan pronto como terminan de asegurarme y colocar todo el equipo, me dejan completamente sola.

Los recuerdos de Willis vuelven a mi mente. Por un momento me pregunto cuánto habrá crecido desde la última vez que lo escanearon.

 _Seguramente se ha encargado de ser un zombi sin remedio que está por terminar con la parte de mi cerebro que no hace mucho y los problemas comenzarán a aparecer._

—¿Hermione? —escucho por los auriculares. Me sobresalto—. Si me escuchas, levanta la mano —indica claramente la voz de Colín. Levanto la mano sin saber qué pasa a mi alrededor.

—Hey —saluda la voz de Ron. Un cosquilleo extraño me recorre—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos sobre qué hacer antes de morir?

Su pregunta me hace sonreír, jamás podría olvidar cada día que he pasado con él.

Asiento con la cabeza, esperando que él me vea.

—Entonces cierra los ojos y espera la sorpresa que tendrás cuando te diga que los abras —su voz aún suena emocionada. Hago lo que me pide, con la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas—. Ábrelos.

Entonces el mundo parece otro. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, por alguna razón hay viento alrededor, el sonido me transporta a donde mis ojos me han logrado llevar.

—¡Estoy en la selva! —grito—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ron, estoy en Madagascar! —anuncio con toda la emoción que soy capaz de transmitir.

Todo a mi alrededor parece maravilloso, no puedo creer que Ron recordara que le dije que me gustaría viajar ahí, no puedo creer que se le ocurriera esta idea. Estar aquí es como estar allá, al menos por un momento que parece real, al menos porque esto es lo más cercano que tendré en esta vida.

—Mira a tu izquierda —dice Colín. Obedezco la orden y veo que un lémur se acerca a mí. La emoción aumenta—. Ten cuidado, podría ser real.

Entonces, siento como un pequeño cuerpo sube a mi espalda de la misma manera en la que el lémur en la imagen lo hace. Me quito el visor y noto que el lémur es real, que está ahí.

—Es amistoso —anuncia Ron, con su radiante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer todo esto?

—Dijimos que haríamos todo lo que queríamos antes de morir, y esto era más factible que viajar, ¿no crees?

Lo abrazo sin pensarlo, de verdad me siento afortunada de haberlo conocido, de tenerlo en mi vida, de que me ayude con todo. La culpa de no decirle la verdad acerca de Willis comienza a aparecer.

 _Debo decirle la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

—Tienes que probarlo —propongo quitándome todo el equipo y entregándoselo a él.

Un rato después, los papeles están invertidos y él espera ansioso saber qué se siente estar en Madagascar. Sin embargo, yo tengo planes distintos para él.

—¿Ron? —hablo por el micrófono que tienen incorporado en una habitación anexa en la que podemos ver a Ron enfundado en el traje de realidad virtual. Ron levanta la mano—. Cierra los ojos —le pido sonriendo. Los chicos preparan el escenario que vivirá Ron y entonces me piden que le diga a Ron que abra los ojos.

Cuando lo hago, veo la sorpresa en lo poco que se ve de su rostro.

—¡Ángel, estoy en las nubes! —grita.

Mi sonrisa se amplía.

La sala de realidad virtual seguramente se convertirá en mi parte favorita de este viaje.

OoOoO

El olor de la naturaleza se impregna en nuestras fosas nasales. El aroma de la tierra, los árboles y el pasto es embriagante. Ahora nos encontramos en una zona de acampar en medio del bosque, comienza a anochecer y mientras esperamos, Ron se ha encargado de poner algo de música.

Ha sido un día pesado, llegamos al final del mapa y, según nuestros planes, el llegar aquí significaba estar a punto de terminar _esto_ , pues aquí podíamos hacer puntos específicos de ella como plantar un árbol, subir a un globo aerostático, abrazar un árbol y continuar cantando hasta perder la voz. Hemos hecho todo.

—¿Revisaste el clima? —pregunto al notar unas amenazantes nubes a lo lejos.

—Estará bien, solo necesitamos una bella luna llena y ya —responde Ron, mientras acomoda una mesa junto al auto.

—No confío demasiado en tu plan —susurro, estoy segura que nos alcanzará la lluvia.

Ron planeó dejar de último momento una cena a la luz de la luna… literalmente. Según él, quería que eso se hiciera cuando estábamos en la playa, pero al haber llegado demasiado pronto ahí, pensó que dejarlo como cierre sería la mejor opción. No me permitió ayudarle en nada y me ha mantenido sentada junto a la hielera todo el rato mientras él se encarga del resto.

Más tarde, cuando la noche está recién iniciando, Ron come algo molesto por como resulta todo. La luna no es tan luminosa como él supuso, puesto que un par de nubes la esconden de vez en cuando, además de que la comida terminó siendo una pizza fría con unas copas de vino tinto.

—¿Creíste que sería más romántico? —pregunto burlona, tomando un sorbo de vino.

—La idea era que fuera una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, así que sí, pensé que sería más romántico —su molestia es clara.

—Hey, tómalo como un ensayo. Cuando tengas que hacerlo con la mujer que quieres, te aseguro que te saldrá bien.

—Estoy con quien quería que saliera bien.

Mi corazón se acelera.

—Ron…

Él ha estado insinuándose durante todo el viaje, la mayor parte de las veces sutilmente, aunque es claro lo que en verdad quiere. Yo quiero lo mismo, a él, pero tenerlo es más de lo que puedo permitir, así que siempre pongo una barrera entre nosotros. No he podido decirle la verdad y dudo poder hacerlo en algún momento, así que lo más noble es no permitir que todo se me salga de las manos y lastimarlo.

Pasamos un rato más en silencio. Cuando estamos por terminar de cenar, es necesario encender una vela, pues la luz de la luna desaparece y queremos al menos poder vernos el uno al otro.

—Podemos arreglarlo —dice Ron, resignado a que todo ha sido un fracaso.

—No es necesario.

—Ven —me tiende su mano, la cual tomo sin rechistar, tratando de no hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que seguro se siente—. Quizá esta sea la única manera de que no sea tan malo —dice, moviendo algunas cosas en su celular.

—¿Qué haces? —digo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Bailemos.

Me quedo esperando ver qué pretende que bailemos y entonces una melodía conocida comienza a sonar.

—No esperas que bailemos eso ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y la canción número dos de _la lista feliz_ , _Dancing queen_ de Abba, hace que Ron comience un extraño baile que me siento obligada a seguir.

—Dijimos que esto nos haría felices, ¿cierto? —dice Ron sonriendo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dejo llevar por la melodía y por él.

Cuando la canción termina, ambos estamos riendo como locos al darnos cuenta de que nuestro baile fue siendo progresivamente más ridículo.

Estamos frente a frente y la atmósfera cambia de un segundo a otro, estamos agitados por el baile, pero por alguna razón comienzo a sentir que mi corazón palpita más rápido.

Él se acerca lentamente a mí.

El mundo se paraliza.

Y cuando creo que la distancia está por consumirse, una torrencial lluvia cae sorpresivamente sobre nosotros.

Corremos a guardar todo lo que teníamos fuera de auto, esa burbuja que habíamos creado se rompe en un dos por tres.

Una vez que todo está dentro, me quedo mirando a la nada, recordando lo mucho que quería quedarme bajo la lluvia cuando era niña y mi madre no me lo permitía.

—Hay que entrar, pescaremos un resfriado.

—No quiero —respondo—. Mi madre jamás me dejó hacer esto, y siempre quise quedarme disfrutando de la lluvia.

Ron sonríe ligeramente y se queda a mi lado, también tratando de disfrutar de esa lluvia.

—¿Cómo se supone que terminaba tu idea de todo eso? —pregunto con seriedad, un minuto después, aun sintiendo que mi corazón está acelerado.

—Nada que podamos hacer ahora —responde él—. Un beso… algo que no has querido repetir por razones que desconozco.

Sí, justo esa es la respuesta que sabía que me daría, la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—Tal vez sea bueno hacerlo… solo con fines de cumplir la lista —me excuso. Quiero mandar todo a la mierda, quiero besarlo al menos una vez más, olvidar por un segundo todo lo que me ha hecho evitar a toda costa que eso pase. Ron enfoca su mirada en mí—. Además, siempre soñé con besar a alguien bajo la lluvia.

—Si esa es la condición, entonces deberíamos aprovechar que yo siempre quise besar a alguien a la luz de la luna… que en teoría está detrás de todas esas nubes. No nos queda más remedio que hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza y acorto la distancia entre nosotros sin dudarlo, no quiero perder el poco valor que repentinamente se apoderó de mí.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso. Él rodea mi cintura y me acerca aún más a él. Permito que nuestros labios se fusionen, que nuestros alientos se hagan uno solo. Quiero decirle todo lo que me pasa con ese simple beso. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que significa para mí, lo mucho que lo quiero. Necesito que él se quede en mi vida, deseo con todo mi ser que se quede a mi lado, que me acompañe en el corto camino que me queda, pero sé lo difícil que sería para él, lo mucho que se atrevería a sacrificar si me atrevo a pedírselo. Así que me encargo de besarlo con lentitud, con agonía, con pasión, permitiendo que mi mundo se vaya en ello.

Anoto mentalmente un punto más realizado de mi lista personal: enamorarme y amar de verdad. Porque entiendo en ese momento que el querer evitarle sufrimiento es mi manera de demostrarle mi amor, la única manera que me queda de hacerlo.

Un trueno resuena en todo el lugar y ese es el momento en el que nos separamos y nos miramos a través de las gotas de la lluvia que comienza a hacerse más fuerte.

—Deberíamos irnos —le digo, después de soltar un suspiro—, antes de que nos caiga un rayo y terminemos muriendo —intento bromear.

—Si muriera ahora, moriría feliz.

Sus palabras me dejan paralizada, eso hasta que un rayo más cae, nos metemos al auto y nos vamos directo al hotel.

OoOoO

El agua cae por mi cuerpo mientras recuerdo la sensación de los labios de Ron sobre los míos. Cierro los ojos por un momento y la imagen de Willis aparece de pronto.

Hace una semana tuve un sueño, un sueño en el que Willis se presentaba como una persona real y me decía que le hablara con toda la verdad a Ron. En el sueño, Willis decía que no podía seguir ocultándole su existencia a él, que antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, debía decirle la verdad.

Cuando abro los ojos, noto que mi mano está temblorosa de nuevo, es claro que la dosis de medicamento ya no es demasiado eficaz, estoy la dosis máxima y sé que después de esto vendrán cosas peores. Hace un par de días desperté angustiada porque no recordaba mi nombre, sabía en donde estaba y con quien estaba, pero no podía recordar cómo me llamaba.

Ocultar a Willis comienza a ser más difícil ahora.

Salgo de la regadera y me miro al espejo. Aun parezco normal. Nadie diría que tengo un Willis en la cabeza, a menos que alguien se fije en mi mano que no deja de temblar.

Tomo los medicamentos, me visto y salgo a la habitación del hotel.

Debo mantenerme serena, como si Ron y yo no nos hubiéramos besado hace menos de una hora.

—Ven, debes tener el honor de hacer esto —dice Ron en cuanto me ve.

Me acerco a la silla en la que está, un pequeño charco de agua se ha formado a su alrededor y él simplemente se ha puesto una toalla encima mientras esperaba su turno para tomar un baño.

Ron me entrega la libreta en la que escribimos la lista de "Cosas por hacer antes de morir". Está casi completa, solo le hace falta un punto por cumplir.

—Agregué lo último que no estaba contemplado —menciona, señalando ese punto por cumplir. Siento como me sonrojo—. Solo queda que lo marques como "Hecho".

Tomo el bolígrafo rojo que me entrega, su mano roza con la mía y una descarga recorre mi columna. Tacho el último punto y lo miro. Sus ojos están fijos en los míos, ese azul me escanea y siento que me traspasa, justo como la primera vez que me miró.

 _No puedes hacer nada hasta que le digas la verdad._

Rompo el contacto y camino hacia la cama con la libreta en la mano.

—Bueno, parece que hemos terminado —digo, mirando con interés la lista. Mi mano tiembla y estoy segura que no es por culpa de Willis. Mi corazón no ha podido calmarse.

—Sí, terminamos —responde Ron, levantándose de la silla haciendo su camino hacia el baño—. Tomaré una ducha antes de que me enferme —su voz suena extrañamente triste.

Desaparece tras la puerta, suelto un suspiro y me recuesto en la cama.

Miro la lista al fin completa. Estoy segura que de no haber estado con Ron, jamás habría podido cumplirla.

Sonrío ligeramente, hasta que me doy cuenta que esto es todo, la lista se ha terminado y hay que volver a la realidad, el sueño que había planeado se ha cumplido y con eso la sentencia que el doctor me había dado está también por concluir. No tengo idea de lo que vendrá después, ahora es solo mi temblorosa mano, mi memoria parece querer ser la siguiente. Volver no es una opción, no tengo un lugar en el cual quedarme, solo me queda ir a pasar el resto de mi vida con mis padres.

Ese pensamiento me hace sobresaltarme de pronto. Aún no he podido hablarles de Willis, y hacerlo ahora será mucho más complicado, me había gustado mantenerlo para mí como mi secreto personal. El siguiente paso es claro.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo perdida en mis pensamientos, solo soy consciente de mi alrededor cuando Ron sale del baño solo con una toalla atada a la cintura, algunas gotas aun caen por su cabello.

Lo admiro, sencillamente me gusta todo de él.

 _Esta es la última noche con él._

Willis lo sabe, yo lo sé. No volveré a verlo después de hoy, ese era el trato… al menos conmigo.

Tengo que dejar de lado todos estos pensamientos antes de que me vuelva loca, pero comienza a resultar imposible. Su figura parece irresistible.

No soy consciente de como mis pies me han llevado hasta él.

—Hay una cosa más que me gustaría hacer si muriera mañana —mi voz suena ronca detrás de él.

Ron da media vuelta y me mira.

—¿Ah, si?

No digo nada más, simplemente me acerco y lo beso.

Qué importa que exista Willis.

Qué importa que vaya a morir.

Qué importa que me esté muriendo de miedo por lo que va a pasar.

Quiero estar con él, quiero llevarme a la tumba su recuerdo, el recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su manera de mirarme, de su voz diciéndome "Ángel". Si esta es la última noche que pasaré con él, quiero que sea la noche que mejor recuerde de mi vida, quiero que sea una noche que me haga pensar que valió la pena vivir la vida que me tocó.

Sé que no habrá un después, sé que esto es todo, no quiero parecer cruel ni egoísta, solo quiero terminar esta historia sin que sea demasiado dramático, demasiado triste.

Nuestro beso se vuelve más intenso a cada segundo. No puedo evitar la necesidad de acariciarlo. Quiero recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, así que deslizo mi mano a lo largo de su pecho y su abdomen, sintiendo un poco de agua en ellos.

Ron me besa con avidez, baja por mi cuello y acaricia mi espalda con la duda de ir más allá. Tomándome por la cintura, me acerca a él todo lo que le es posible, me mira por un segundo y vuelve a besarme con pasión, su lengua me invade.

Quiero disfrutar de este momento, quiero olvidarme de todo, olvidar que existe Willis, olvidar que esto es todo. Solo lo quiero a él.

Vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez como si la vida se me fuera en ello, acariciando su cuello y sus hombros.

Siento como sus manos van más abajo por mi espalda hasta llegar al borde de la ligera playera que utilizo para dormir, deshaciéndose de ella. Por un momento me siento expuesta, pues ahora me encuentro semi desnuda frente a él, que me mira y sonríe ampliamente. Lo miro con ternura, sintiendo a cada segundo que deseo que esto continúe. Él acaricia mi clavícula en donde se encuentra el tatuaje que decidí hacerme hace poco.

—Eres un verdadero ángel —susurra antes de volver a besarme.

Ron me aplasta contra la puerta, toma mi pierna con su mano y siento su cuerpo contra el mío, su excitación y la mía son más que obvias en esa posición.

Me dejo llevar por él.

Lo acaricio y lo beso al tiempo que él me toma entre sus brazos y me tumba en la cama.

En el camino perdió la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, por lo que ahora lo tengo frente a mí completamente desnudo. Mi respiración se entrecorta, lo recorro con la mirada apenas siendo consciente de ello. No puedo creer que de verdad esté pasando esto.

Ron sonríe ligeramente antes de colocarse encima de mí, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

—Te quiero, ángel —dice antes de volver a reclamar mi boca.

Me dejo llevar por las sensaciones mientras él continúa con sus besos y caricias. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido cuando siento que su mano toca mi pecho.

Sus labios no parecen querer dejarme y siguen besándome mientras continuamos propinándonos caricias que nos excitan cada vez más.

Sus besos van de mis labios a mi cuello, descendiendo hasta mis pechos y mi abdomen, en donde vuelve a subir para comenzar de nuevo. No soy consciente del momento exacto en el que se deshace del resto de mi ropa interior. Estoy hipnotizada por este hombre.

Sus ojos se fijan en mis labios, mientras que sus caderas se abren paso entre mis muslos.

Lo abrazo y lo beso nuevamente, exigiendo solo con ese beso que concluya con la agonía de esperar a convertirnos en uno mismo.

Suelto otro gemido cuando lo siento entrar. Me arqueo para pegarme más a él. Él suelta un ligero gruñido, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y comienza a moverse con un ritmo torturantemente lento.

Ron vuelve a besar mi cuello, acelerando sus movimientos.

—Te amo, Ron —susurro en su oído. No quiero callarlo, porque sé que probablemente es la única vez que podré decirlo.

Él regresa a mi boca. Sus caricias se vuelven más tiernas, sus movimientos más placenteros. A cada segundo siento como el ritmo va aumentando y va siendo más profundo. No nos preocupamos por soltar gemidos y suspiros que resuenan en toda la habitación, solo importa ese momento, ese único momento que nos queda y sé que perdurará en nuestra memoria hasta el final de los días.

OoOoO

La lista de Jacob Jolij fue creada para alegrar con una melodía la vida de los demás, pero yo creo que cada momento feliz lo crea cada uno, con su propia melodía, con sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, pues en esta ocasión, y disculpándome por tardar tanto en traer una nueva actualización, les traje el nuevo capítulo de este fic, con la esperanza de que continúen aquí y no me hayan abandonado por haber tardado siglos y milenios en escribir. Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente a mí me gustó mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, por seguirme y comentar, de verdad los amo por eso.**

 **Saludos,**

 **LoveDreamer**

 **230317**


	5. Ron

**Capítulo 5**

 **Ron**

 _Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final.  
De otra forma ni siquiera comiences._

 _Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final.  
Esto puede significar perder novias,  
esposas,  
parientes,  
trabajos y,  
quizá tu cordura…_

OoOoO

Miro a través de la ventana. Las nubes parecen algodones desde esta altura y es en este momento en el que entiendo la obsesión de Ron por caminar en ellas.

 _Ron…_

De pronto recuerdo su sonrisa aquel día en el que pudimos caminar sobre ellas gracias a la realidad virtual. Se veía realmente feliz de poder cumplir su sueño.

Suspiro.

Ahora, a miles de kilómetros de altura resulta difícil creer que todo fue real. En ocasiones me parece que todo fue un sueño, que todo lo que viví fue cosa de mi imaginación, pero es entonces cuando pienso lo mucho que me gustaría que Willis fuera parte de un mal sueño, de una pesadilla de la que estoy a punto de despertar.

Eso, claro está, jamás sucederá.

He estado viajando por casi veinte horas y ansío llegar por fin a casa, aunque estoy totalmente consciente de todo lo que eso significará.

No estoy segura de estar lista para contarle a mis padres todo acerca de Willis, pero ¿quién estaría listo para decirle a sus padres que va a morir? Ni siquiera pude decírselo a la persona de la que me enamoré, así que es obvio que decírselo a las personas que más amo en el mundo será más difícil.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

De nuevo Ron ocupa mi mente. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, sus alentadoras palabras para mí, esas que no sabían la verdad de la situación.

 _Después de hacer el amor me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me besó con ternura, soltó un suspiro y me sonrió ampliamente._

— _Te amo —susurró en mi oído antes de depositar un suave beso en mi cuello._

— _Yo también te amo —respondí con una sonrisa y devolviendo el abrazo que me daba._

 _Quería quedarme así, en sus brazos para siempre, sintiéndome segura. A su lado siempre parecía que todo iba a estar bien._

— _Parece que el sueño termina mañana —dijo, acomodándose un poco._

— _Sí —susurré—. Es hora de volver a la realidad._

Aunque eso duela.

— _Creo que será bueno —dijo él._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Volveremos y cumpliré mi nuevo sueño. Volveré al teatro. Dirigiré la mejor obra de la historia._

 _Ron me miró con los ojos entusiasmados. Su felicidad era claramente visible._

— _Harás lo que siempre quisiste —dije, con una sonrisa._

— _Pero no dejaré el bar —murmuró, más para sí mismo—, creo que puedo encontrar inspiración ahí._

— _¿En todas las historias de la gente?_

— _Y porque ahí fue donde te conocí._

 _Sonreí nuevamente y me acerqué para besarlo, era inevitable, su dulzura me ganaba._

 _Nos quedamos callados. Estando a su lado el silencio no se sentía incómodo, era parte de una comunicación entre nosotros en la cual los latidos de nuestros corazones y nuestras respiraciones eran más que suficiente para sentirnos bien._

— _¿Qué obra crees que sea buena para presentarles a los niños del orfanato? —rompió el silencio media hora más tarde._

— _No lo sé —respondí. Realmente no lo sabía, no quería pensar en ello porque sabía que no estaría presente para verlo—, ¿Shakespeare?_

— _Demasiado trivial, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Reí ligeramente._

— _Es una obra para niños, puedes presentar lo que quieras. Sea trivial o no ellos lo amarán —me quedé callada unos segundos, mientras vi en su expresión que estaba pensando en mi idea—. ¿Por qué no los invitas a ellos a actuar en la obra?_

— _Podría dedicarme a escribir y enseñar teatro a niños._

— _Esa es una excelente idea._

— _¿Estarás conmigo para hacerlo? —preguntó mirándome fijamente—. No tienes trabajo y necesitas uno._

 _Sonreí ante su comentario. Él seguía mirándome con esos ojos que parecían analizarme, siempre tratando de descubrir la verdad en los míos._

 _Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza ligeramente y a besarlo nuevamente._

 _Nos quedamos abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que pude notar que la respiración de Ron era mucho más tranquila. Cuando lo miré, él dormía plácidamente._

 _Su rostro estaba tranquilo y se notaba muy feliz. Dediqué unos minutos a grabar cada centímetro de él. Su frente, sus cejas, sus ojos, sus pestañas, su nariz, sus mejillas llenas de pecas, sus labios hinchados por la larga sesión de besos que habíamos tenido. Quería grabar cada milímetro en mi mente, siempre con la esperanza de que no lo olvidaría._

 _El sueño se estaba terminando, debía irme como lo había planeado._

 _Con el mayor cuidado, me levanté de la cama y me vestí. Arreglé lo poco que tenía en mi maleta y volví a mirar a Ron. Seguía profundamente dormido, ajeno a todo lo que hacía._

 _Me acerqué a él y volví a besarlo, está vez con suavidad para evitar que despertara. Tomé mis cosas y caminé hacia la salida._

—Disculpe —interrumpe mis recuerdos la azafata—, ¿algo de beber?

La miro tratando de reconectar mi mente. Mi mano tiembla, mi cabeza comienza a doler. Necesito el medicamento. Willis necesita el medicamento.

—Vino… —logro articular—, tinto, por favor.

Ella entrega la bebida y yo vuelvo a mirar a la ventana.

Mi destino está cerca. En poco tiempo tendré que enfrentar a mis padres, decirles la verdad de todo y hablarles al fin de Willis.

OoOoO

Llegar a casa es la cosa más normal que he hecho en estas semanas, pero al mismo tiempo se siente como lo más extraño que puede suceder.

Solía venir aquí cuando era niña, el lugar siempre había pertenecido a mis abuelos y cuando mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Londres, todo recuerdo de este lugar fue desapareciendo, solo los visitábamos un par de veces al año y eso era todo. Volver ahora que mis abuelos no están y saber que mis padres son los que viven aquí es lo más extraño que puede pasarme.

Cuando estoy frente a casa, mil emociones se apoderan de mí. No sé qué pensar ni qué hacer. No sé qué haré cuando vea a mi madre en la puerta.

Cuando te dicen que tienes una enfermedad fatal, los médicos parecen adiestrados para no sentir nada, para parecer ajenos a lo que sucede, pareciera que son como robots programados para decir y terminar con su trabajo con ello. A veces creo que cuando te dan una noticia como esas, deberían entregarte un manual sobre  
cómo comunicarles a tus familiares y amigos sobre ello. Algo que te enseñe la actitud que debes tomar. No me parece correcto solo llegar y decir "Hey, tengo noticias, hay un Willis en mi cabeza y terminará conmigo muy pronto".

No, definitivamente eso parece inapropiado.

Y ahora aquí estoy, esperando frente a la puerta de la casa de mis padres, la que solía ser de mis abuelos.

Mi corazón se acelera y cuando levanto la mano para llamar a la puerta, ésta tiembla.

Espero unos segundos, casi reteniendo mi respiración y haciéndola superficial.

Mi madre abre la puerta y me mira sorprendida.

Sin dudarlo me lanzo a sus brazos. Al fin me siento segura desde que dejé a Ron, mi madre me hace sentir bien.

—Hermione, mi Hermione —dice mientras aprieta su abrazo.

—Mamá —susurró en su oído, y sin planearlo, comienzo a llorar.

No sé si mi llanto es porque no la he visto en mucho tiempo o porque sé la noticia que debo darle más tarde.

Mi madre, claro está, supone que es por la primera razón y se une a mi llanto.

—Cariño, estás tan delgada —dice un momento después, cuando entramos a casa—. Debes decirle a tu jefe que tienes derecho a comer. Él debe tenerte sana para que puedas continuar siendo tan eficiente como hasta ahora.

Río ligeramente.

 _Oh, mamá, si supieras lo mal que estoy._

—¡Hugo! —llama a mi padre quien aparece segundos después.

—Hermione —dice mi padre, sorprendido, cuando aparece en el comedor en el que nos encontramos ahora.

Corro hacia él sin dudarlo. Es claro que también lo extrañaba más de lo que yo misma me había imaginado.

Mi padre me abraza confortablemente, deposita un beso en mi frente y me mira.

—Estas muy delgada, hija, ¿estás bien?

Y con su pregunta mi corazón se paraliza.

 _No, no estoy bien._

No quiero hablar, no quiero decirles sobre Willis ahora.

—Tengo hambre —digo, para desviar la atención—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo y más tarde charlamos de algo importante?

Mis padres me miran con el ceño fruncido. Es obvio que mis palabras les han dejado pensando que algo malo sucede. Quizá es mejor así, tengo que esperar que se preparen mentalmente para una noticia. Sé que no esperan la noticia que estoy por darles, pero al menos estarán esperando que les diga algo de vital importancia.

OoOoO

Más tarde, por la noche, después de una divertida comida y una charla sobre la vida de mis padres desde que viven solos en Australia, decido que es momento de hablar.

Mi mano tiembla, mi cabeza parece amenazarme con detonar su dolor.

Estoy frente al espejo del baño, tomo las pastillas que me recetó mi médico y trato de tranquilizarme.

No estoy lista, pero no puedo esperar a estarlo.

Salgo del baño y camino hacia la sala de estar. Mi madre ha preparado té.

Sonrío y guardo esa imagen en mi mente. Se siente bien estar en casa.

—Bien —comienzo, después de un suspiro—, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.

Mi madre sonríe. Mi padre parece intrigado.

—Renuncié a mi trabajo —decido comenzar por eso porque es fácil, explicar las razones será lo difícil.

—¿En serio? —pregunta mi padre.

—Eso es fantástico —dice mi madre con entusiasmo—. En ese trabajo te estaban matando.

 _No exactamente._

—¿Por qué renunciaste, Hermione? —mi padre aún luce intrigado—. Creí que era el trabajo de tus sueños y ascenderías pronto.

—Lo sé —respondo—. El punto es que no tenía opción —permanezco callada por unos interminables segundos. Tomo aire y decido terminar lo que acabo de empezar—. ¿Recuerdan cuando les hablé de los dolores de cabeza constantes que tenía hace tiempo?

Nunca me han gustado los rodeos, pero esto está costando mucho más de lo que imaginé.

—Sí —mi madre comienza a parecer preocupada—, dijiste que solo se trataba de migraña.

—Tengo un Willis en la cabeza —suelto cerrando los ojos.

—¿Un qué? —escucho que pregunta mi padre.

—Willis... así decidí llamar a mi tumor —no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero ver sus expresiones—. Tengo un tumor cerebral.

El silencio reina la habitación. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos, porque no quiero ver las expresiones de mis padres, no quiero tener esa clase de recuerdos en la mente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunta mi madre, un minuto (eterno minuto) más tarde—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Abro los ojos, mi padre se ha sentado al lado de mi madre, quien ahora tiene los ojos acuosos. Mi padre tiene un brazo alrededor de mi madre y con la otra toma sus manos.

Ambos me miran atentos, esperando que responda esas preguntas.

—No lo sé —respondo con sinceridad. Las piernas me tiemblan, pero no quiero sentarme—. Es decir, no sé cómo pasó, la causa no está dicha, solo pasó. Eso fue lo que dijo mi médico.

Mis padres siguen callados y yo no sé qué más hacer, así que opto por seguir contando todo lo que pasó, desde que me enviaron con el neurólogo, hasta que me dijeron del crecimiento constante de Willis.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —pregunta mi padre. Mi madre está llorando silenciosamente a su lado.

—No quería preocuparlos —digo con un nudo en la garganta. Me rehúso a llorar. Me prometí no llorar más—. Quería que siguieran viviendo su vida. Y eventualmente me di cuenta que no podía dejarlos así, que los necesitaba, que ustedes son mi única familia y que debían saberlo. ¿Y quién le dice a su familia que tiene una enfermedad terminal por teléfono? ¡Nadie! ¡No era justo para ustedes hacerlo así! ¡Tenía que venir! ¡Tenía que decírselos en persona!

No puedo aguantar por mucho tiempo más, quiero llorar como la primera vez que lo hice desde que me enteré.

Respiro con dificultad.

Tomo aire y suspiro profundamente.

—Siento no habérselos dicho antes.

—Necesitas ver otro médico —susurra mi madre en medio del llanto—. Una sola opinión no parece suficiente.

—Dos médicos, dos fueron los que dijeron exactamente lo mismo, mamá.

—Verás otro médico. No puede ser que un tumor sea incurable. Es imposible.

—Mamá…

Mi padre me mira y me pide con ello que deje a mi madre. Ambos sabemos lo terca que puede resultar incluso en esta clase de situaciones.

Cuando menos lo espero, mi madre se levanta y va a su habitación, mi padre la mira desconcertado.

—Tienes un amigo médico, ¿cierto, Hugo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Le llamaré, conseguiré al mejor neurocirujano y él será quien nos dirá la verdad.

Mi madre desaparece con el teléfono en la mano.

Vuelvo a suspirar y me siento en el sofá más cercano.

Me quedo sumida en mis pensamientos.

—Debiste llamarnos —dice mi padre de pronto, ahora está sentado a mi lado—, decirnos que no estabas bien.

—Lo lamento.

Lo miro atentamente.

—¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

—Vivir. Disfrutar de todo lo que podía. Hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía planeadas hacer cuando tuviera tiempo —suelto una pequeña carcajada sarcástica al finalizar mi frase, siempre me causa gracia pensar en lo relativo del tiempo—. Tengo una cuenta con mis ahorros. Tengo dinero suficiente para hacerme cargo de mí misma y lo que pase después de ello —mi padre me mira atentamente.

—No me importa el dinero y lo sabes. Se trata de ti, hija, no del dinero.

—Una lección que tardé mucho en aprender.

De pronto mi padre me abraza. Me aprieta con fuerza por un par de minutos. Su abrazo es cálido. Lo devuelvo con toda la fuerza que soy capaz. Cuando menos lo espero, está llorando sobre mi hombro.

—Tranquilo —digo con la voz entrecortada—, todo va a estar bien.

Le doy un par de palmadas en la espalda y siento cómo comienza a reír.

Se separa de mí y me mira. Sus ojos están rojos y sus mejillas mojadas. Es raro ver a mi padre llorando. Solo lo hacía cuando verdaderamente estaba triste.

—Yo hacía eso cuando eras niña —menciona con media sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondo devolviendo la sonrisa y sintiendo como una lágrima se escapa de mí ojo.

OoOoO

Con el paso de los días solo veo a mis padres pasar por cada una de las etapas de Elisabeth Kübbler-Ross. Mi madre es quien se estanca más en la etapa de negación y no para de repetir que todo estará bien. Logró conseguir una cita con un neurocirujano reconocido, pero como es obvio, el médico tiene demasiados pacientes, así que tenemos que esperar por tres semanas hasta que logre ser atendida.

Yo me mantengo serena, siendo lo más fuerte que puedo con ellos. Tratando de hacerlos sentir que no tienen de qué preocuparse, aunque mi mano comienza a ser difícil de controlar. Tiembla con más constancia y con más intensidad, el temblor abarca ahora todo el antebrazo.

Aceptar a Willis fue difícil para mí, pero creo que para ellos será mucho más complicado. No han tenido el tiempo que yo para procesarlo.

—Toma esto —dice mi madre entregándome un jugo de un color poco apetitoso. Hace días que investiga remedios naturales en internet y me obliga a probarlos.

—Mamá… —miro el jugo con un gesto de asco—, ya te dije que dudo que esto funcione.

—Lo sé, pero deberías probar. No puedes saber si funciona o no si no lo pruebas.

La miro suplicante, solo para ver que mi madre me gana en ese juego.

—Dame el gusto, ¿sí? —pide acentuando su mirada tierna.

Es inevitable decirle que no. Sujeto el vaso, suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones y tomo el contenido lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de no respirar para evitar sentir el sabor, aunque eso al final resulta imposible y el amargo sabor se queda en mi boca por unos minutos.

Decidí darle esa clase de gustos a mi madre solo para que se sienta tranquila.

—¡Listo! —grita mi padre a mis espaldas.

Se acerca a mí, observa el vaso vacío en mi mano y hace un gesto comprensivo. Él también entiende a mi madre y procura hacer lo mismo que yo.

—¿Qué está listo? —pregunta mi madre, mientras yo tomo un vaso de la alacena, lo lleno con agua y lo termino de un golpe para hacer pasar el mal sabor del jugo extraño que acabo de beber.

Mi padre se apresura a mostrarnos unos papeles que llevaba consigo.

—Como no nos habías dicho la fecha exacta en la que vendrías —se dirige hacia a mí—, hice las reservaciones que nos pediste para, causalmente, la semana en la que iremos con el doctor que consiguió tu madre —la aludida niega con la cabeza al saber lo que mi padre estaba por anunciar.

—Hugo, no creo que sea buena idea ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tiene cita con el médico.

Los veo hablar mientras tomo un poco más de agua. A veces, solo a veces, siento que mis padres se dedican a ignorarme, acostumbrados a vivir completamente solos por años.

—Pero es lo que estoy por anunciar, Jane. Cambié las reservaciones y nos iremos mañana mismo. ¿Qué te parece Hermione?

—Es perfecto —respondo sonriendo.

—Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea —vuelve a decir mi madre—. Si algo te pasa, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

—Bueno, no creo que no haya un hospital en el lugar al que vamos —le digo.

He tratado de darle gusto en casi todo lo que hace por mí y me pide, pero debe entender que no puede mantenerme recluida en casa cuando aún puedo moverme de mi sitio.

—Hugo…

Mi padre la mira con seriedad.

—Jane…

Mi madre me mira, buscando convencerme de nuevo.

—Dame el gusto, ¿sí? —le digo, tratando de esconder la gracia que me causa usar sus palabras en su contra.

Mi madre sabe que está perdida.

—De acuerdo.

Mi padre y yo chocamos palmas y brincamos con triunfo. En el pasado, cuando le ganábamos una batalla a mi madre, así era como celebrábamos.

OoOoO

Mientras arreglo mis cosas para la semana de vacaciones en la playa que tendré con mis padres, los recuerdos me atormentan.

No puedo evitar recordar la mirada de Ron cuando me decía una a una la lista de cosas que acordamos cumplir, así como las cosas indispensables para llevar en un viaje (una lista que encontramos en internet y que no fue del todo útil).

Mi estómago da un vuelco cuando encuentro en uno de los bolsos de la maleta un papel de una galleta de la suerte que nos dieron en un restaurante de comida china al que fuimos una vez.

 _Hay que correr, bailar, gritar, disfrutar y reír. No te tomes la vida tan en serio, al final nadie saldrá vivo de ella_

Las palabras me golpearon la primera vez que las leí, pero en esta ocasión siento que me desgarran un poco más.

Río un poco cuando recuerdo que Ron dijo que eso no era mi suerte, que eso solo era una frase sacada de las redes sociales. Para mí en cambio, fue mucho más que eso, no era mi suerte, solo era la vida diciéndome la verdad, escupiéndomela en la cara.

Vuelve a mi mente su rostro y su sonrisa. La manera en la que me hizo sentir en todo el viaje. Y, sin querer, vuelvo a recordar cuando lo vi por última vez.

 _Después de besarlo mientras aún dormía y dirigirme a la salida para terminar con el sueño, algo me detuvo. Me quedé parada frente a la puerta, con la mano extendida hacia el picaporte pero sin tocarlo._

 _Willis repetía en mi mente que eso no era lo correcto, que no podía dejarlo ahí sin alguna explicación, especialmente sabiendo que él no tendría forma de comunicarse conmigo de nuevo. El aeropuerto estaba a unas horas y mi boleto solo necesitaba ser impreso para poder irme. No tardaría nada en estar entre las nubes, en donde la señal del celular se perdería para siempre dado que no funcionaría en Australia._

 _Y entonces di media vuelta, volví a mirarlo y la serenidad de su respiración evitó definitivamente mi huida._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada, sin moverme y solo mirando a Ron dormir._

 _Me acerqué a una de las mesitas del cuarto del hotel, tomé una hoja de la libreta en la que habíamos escrito las cosas por hacer en esa aventura y comencé a escribir una pequeña, pero muy significativa carta para el hombre que estaba perdido en la tierra de Morfeo a mi espalda._

 _Intenté ser clara, contar en pocas palabras algo de la historia de Willis, cómo había aparecido en mi vida y cómo era que ahora me obligaba a alejarme. Explicaba lo mucho que Ron se había significado para mí, lo mucho que me había ayudado a sentirme segura y viva de nuevo. También tuve que explicar por qué creía que lo mejor era alejarme de él y dejarlo seguir con su vida. Con un poco de egoísmo, pedí que no me guardara rencor, que me guardara en su memoria como un recuerdo increíble que había valido la pena, que me recordara con una sonrisa. Y por último, le repetía que lo amaba._

 _Después de escribir la carta, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para irme, parecía imposible, pero logré hacerlo._

 _Tomé un taxi y con lágrimas en los ojos viajé de vuelta a casa de mis padres._

OoOoO

Estoy recostada en este frío lugar, parece tener el aire acondicionado encendido y programado para mantener la habitación a 1°C. Todo es blanco, la camilla, las paredes, las sábanas, incluso la bata de hospital que tengo puesta.

Suspiro.

A veces me parece demasiado extraño que todas las salas de tomografía sean tan parecidas. Este lugar no es tan distinto, me recuerda demasiado a la primera vez que el médico me habló de Willis.

Estuve rodeada de mar, sol y arena durante casi una semana, así que el contraste con este lugar es significativo. Nuestro viaje estuvo sin contratiempos. Pude compartir un buen momento con mis padres, tuvimos charlas, risas y lágrimas de vez en cuando. Volver a casa y terminar en el consultorio del doctor terminó siendo un golpe demasiado duro con la realidad.

La enfermera me mira con una sonrisa mientras termina de conectar el suero en mi vena.

—Sentirás una pequeña molestia cuando el líquido comience a pasar —dice.

Es tan mecánico y tan repetitivo que solo asiento con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me siento en un _deja vù_.

Descubro que mi brazo, que misteriosamente está inmóvil hoy, no siente nada, desde el pinchazo de la aguja que no ha sentido ni un poquito. Dudo por un segundo que el líquido y la aguja estén dentro de él.

—Colocaré el medio de contraste. Arderá —advierte.

Nuevamente no siento nada. Ese hecho me preocupa.

—Comenzaremos con el estudio. Como sabe, necesito que permanezca quieta en todo momento, si tiene algún problema puede llamarnos.

Asiento con el corazón a trote.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Willis?_

Respiro profundo. Por primera vez en todo el día tengo miedo, miedo de que Willis esté mucho peor de lo que pensé y esa sea la razón de mi poca sensibilidad en el brazo. Por la mañana, cuando noté que no temblaba pensé que era una buena señal, pero no me percaté de la sensibilidad hasta ahora.

El tomógrafo comienza a funcionar. Escucho el movimiento giratorio que hace el aro y cierro los ojos.

 _Willis, por favor, no._

Había estado demasiado tranquila en las últimas semanas. No había pensado demasiado en Willis, todo estaba bien. Ahora lo único que puedo pensar es que Willis solo me estaba permitiendo disfrutar de mis últimos buenos momentos de vida.

OoOoO

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —saluda el médico cuando entramos en el consultorio.

Es notablemente alto, delgado, no pasa de cincuenta años y tiene una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me mira detenidamente mientras hace su camino hacia su asiento.

—Buenos días —respondo. Mis padres hacen lo mismo.

—Soy el doctor Andrew Kelly y seré su neurocirujano. Me han contado su caso —comienza el doctor—. Tengo el historial médico que me proporcionó su doctor en Londres. Estuve revisándolo y me gustaría escuchar su versión.

Este doctor es completamente distinto al doctor Malfoy. Él me mira mientras me habla, pone su atención completamente en mí. No mira su computadora ni por un segundo y parece bastante tranquilo a pesar de que antes del medio día ya ha atendido al menos a diez pacientes.

Lentamente, comienzo la historia de Willis. No sé cuántas veces la he contado ya, y, aunque siempre es más extensa para los médicos, resulta abrumadora y aburrida para mí en todo momento.

Cuando concluyo, el doctor Kelly me mira detenidamente. Está recargado en su amplia silla, con una pierna cruzada y toca con su mano su barbilla.

—¿El temblor es constante? —pregunta.

—Sí, aunque hoy por la mañana se detuvo sin previo aviso y ahora mi mano no tiene sensibilidad.

—Pero puedes moverla.

—Sin problemas —digo, moviéndola frente a él. No me han quitado el suero del brazo por si era necesario utilizarlo de nuevo, así que la pequeña manguerita que me une a él se mueve con mi mano.

—De acuerdo. ¿Alucinaciones?

—No.

—¿Colapsos?

—Solo por dolor.

Realiza un interrogatorio sencillo y aceptando cada palabra que doy por respuesta. Nunca duda de mí. Su exploración es igual que la del doctor Malfoy, me hace realizar toda clase de muecas y ejercicios.

Mis padres están callados, solo contemplando cada paso del doctor Kelly.

—Ahora revisaré la tomografía que le realizaron.

Me mantengo sentada en mi silla. Esperando ver la reacción del doctor.

Como la primera vez, veo la mirada del médico cambiar en cuanto Willis aparece en su pantalla.

—Inoperable e intratable —digo al observar su escepticismo ante la imagen—, eso dijo el doctor Malfoy. Un extraño tumor que crecerá progresivamente.

—¿Cómo ha logrado vivir con esto? —me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi doctor lo llamó un milagro. Supongo que es así —encojo los hombros.

El médico suspira al notar mi aparente tranquilidad.

—Haremos más estudios.

Paso los siguientes días en el hospital, de un lado a otro, estudio tras estudio. El doctor Kelly me visita ocasionalmente para darme los resultados. Ahora ya no son tan normales como antes. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir lo que es tener a Willis creciendo en mi cabeza.

Mi mano, por otro lado, comienza a perder fuerza, con el paso de las horas es más complicado ordenarle que se mueva. No digo nada, pero interiormente estoy muriendo de miedo. Es terrible pensar que se acerca el momento.

Tres difíciles días después, el médico entra a mi habitación y nos mira a todos. Mis padres parecen ansiosos de saber qué es lo que podemos hacer a estas alturas de mi enfermedad. Yo solo espero escuchar, de alguna manera, que no será tan malo.

—Quería hacer todos los estudios necesarios para determinar el correcto origen del tumor —comienza el doctor—. Como supongo que ya sabían, el tumor es primario.

No hay nada nuevo que el doctor Kelly pueda decir. Repite casi las mismas palabras del doctor Malfoy: su tumor es primario, es incurable, no hay nada más que hacer.

—No es posible que no haya nada que hacer. Debe haber algo —dice mi madre quien suena desesperada después de escuchar el veredicto del doctor.

—Lo siento —responde.

—¿De verdad no hay nada más que hacer? —pregunta mi padre.

El médico mira a mi padre, a mi madre y después a mí.

Sí hay algo, pero es tan esperanzador como esperar que se acabe la guerra en el mundo.

—En Suiza están haciendo un estudio clínico con pacientes con tumores parecidos al que tiene la señorita Granger —suelta el doctor después de un suspiro.

Miro al suelo. El doctor Malfoy me habló de ese estudio.

— _Son tumores inoperables e intratables como el suyo. Están aceptando pacientes de todo el mundo e incluso están dispuestos a pagar el costo del viaje y la estadía en caso de que acepte ser parte de él._

— _¿Qué tan eficaz es?_

— _Es sólo un estudio clínico. Hay personas que reaccionan muy bien, tienen mayor promedio de vida, pero hay a otras que simplemente no les funciona. No hay nada publicado aún. Solo es una opción._

— _¿Me está diciendo que tengo una opción que probablemente no funcionará?_

— _Puede intentarlo. Si va ahora puede resultar más eficaz que si lo prueba después._

— _¿Y tendré que irme a encerrar a un hospital a esperar que funcione y eventualmente muera?_

— _Sea racional, señorita Granger._

—¿Cree que me aceptarían en el estudio? —pregunto al doctor Kelly, sin darme cuenta que interrumpí su explicación a mis padres.

Él me mira desconcertado.

—Eh… Bueno, es difícil de decir. Usted cumple con las características, así que sería bueno contactarnos con el equipo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

El doctor Kelly hace su camino hacia la salida.

—Doctor —lo detiene mi madre—, si Hermione… quiero decir… ¿el tumor de mi hija siempre fue inoperable e intratable?

La idea ha rondado la cabeza de mi madre desde que les comuniqué sobre Willis. Sé que no podría estar en paz hasta preguntárselo personalmente al doctor. Si el médico dice que no, que Willis tenía cura, eso devastará a mi madre, pero si le dice que sí, entonces eso la devastará aún más.

Mi corazón se acelera en todos los segundos que el doctor tarda en dar su respuesta.

—Sí, siempre fue inoperable e intratable.

Suspiro.

—Gracias, doctor.

OoOoO

Entrar a un estudio clínico es más complicado de lo que parece.

El doctor Kelly tuvo que enviar todos los estudios que se me practicaron. Envió un informe completo a todo el equipo y estuvo trabajando muy duro para que ellos aceptaran que fuera parte de él.

—La trasladarán directamente desde aquí —informa el doctor—. La llevarán en un helicóptero al aeropuerto y después será llevada a Berna. Allá les dirán qué hacer.

Mi madre asiente con la cabeza y agradece al doctor, quien se retira de inmediato.

—Estamos casi listos para irnos —me dice mi madre, tratando de sonreír.

Hace casi dos meses que esperábamos esa noticia. A estas alturas la mitad de mi cuerpo dejó de moverse y es demasiado complicado lograr hablar con claridad.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas, ¿sí? No tardaré.

Mi madre deposita un beso en mi frente y sale de la habitación dejándome sola.

Con tranquilidad, tomo mi teléfono. Hace días que no lo toco, pero tuve que pedirle a mi padre que lo trajera después de una pequeña charla que tuve con el doctor Kelly el día de ayer.

— _Te llevarán a Suiza y allá determinarán el tratamiento que te darán._

— _¿Y no es algo tarde? —Respondí con dificultad—. La progresión de los síntomas ha sido peor en este último mes._

— _Ellos lo determinarán —respondió el doctor—. Les he hablado de tu evolución y aun así te quieren allá. Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte, Hermione. Los médicos en Suiza han estado haciéndola y no creen que tu respuesta sea verdad._

 _El doctor se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama y me miró detenidamente._

— _¿Estás segura que no tuviste alucinaciones? ¿Nunca?_

 _¿Por qué no creerme?_

— _No._

— _Escucha —se acomodó en el lugar y tomó mi mano—, el sitio en el que está el tumor puede originar alucinaciones, por eso son tan insistentes. Si no las tuviste, este de verdad se trata de un tumor que jamás volveré a ver en mi carrera._

— _Si son alucinaciones, ¿cómo puedo saber si son reales o no?_

— _Tal vez hay algo que te puede decir la verdad._

 _Enfoqué mi mirada en él y después traté de pensar en algo._

Quizá hay algo…

— _Si pienso en algo, se lo diré —respondí._

Con el celular en la mano y el corazón a trote, decido responder esa pregunta.

En todo el tiempo que tengo con mis padres, jamás me preocupé por ver el contenido de mi teléfono. Siempre estuve consciente de todas las fotografías que se habían tomado en el viaje que había hecho con Ron. Si las fotografías no estaban ahí, no había duda de que las alucinaciones habían sucedido sin que yo me percatara de ellas.

Cada movimiento para averiguar la verdad me pone nerviosa y cuando abro la galería suelto todo el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

Frente a mí están las fotos de cada lugar que visité, desde los niños en el orfanato hasta el viaje en globo. Hago un chequeo rápido, pasando todas las fotos de un golpe sin molestarme en verlas una a una. Pero en esa revisión me doy cuenta que hay algo raro en las fotos.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —escucho preguntar a mi madre, quien ha entrado a la habitación, sobresaltándome.

Dejo el teléfono un momento y la miro tratando de sonreír.

—Sí —respondo—, quería enseñarte esto.

Le entrego el teléfono y ella comienza a mirar las fotos maravillada.

La veo sonreír con nostalgia.

—De verdad hiciste muchas cosas en ese viaje, ¿eh?

Asiento con la cabeza.

OoOoO

Una de las cosas más difíciles que me trajo Willis fue el insomnio. Dejar de dormir se convirtió en uno de los síntomas más difíciles de tratar y de aceptar. Tengo varios días sin dormir, aunque nunca se lo he comentado a nadie y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Hoy no ha sido diferente.

Envié a mi madre a descansar en casa, con mi padre. A pesar de que no fue fácil convencerla, algo me decía que debía hacerlo, ella merece un poco de descanso después de todos los días que ha tenido que vivir gracias a Willis y a mí. Además, estamos a un par de días de irnos a Suiza y sé que ella tiene muchas más cosas que hacer además de cuidar de mí.

Miro al techo y suelto un suspiro cerrando los ojos, de pronto siento que una mano toca la mía.

—Creí que no funcionaría —digo sonriendo.

—¿De verdad?

Esa voz hace que mi corazón acelere su ritmo.

Cuando abro los ojos, unos azules están mirándome, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba está frente a mí, su cabello pelirrojo está tan desarreglado como lo recordaba.

—En realidad pensé que jamás te enterarías —dice, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Y al mismo tiempo estabas ansioso porque lo hiciera —respondo—. Todo el tiempo pensaba en revisar ese teléfono y me arrepentía.

—Lo sé.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ambos sabemos que no ibas a conseguir valor para cumplir todos los puntos de la lista si no había alguien que te acompañara.

—¿Y ahora debo llamarte Willis o Ron?

—Me gusta más Ron. Fue más divertido mientras era él.

Río ligeramente. Descubro que mis manos se mueven y sienten como si no tuvieran problema alguno.

Aprieto su mano.

—No entiendo cómo es que nadie creyó que estaba completamente loca.

—Nadie lo hizo —responde—. Siempre fuimos solo nosotros dos.

—¿Y la carta?

—Nadie se dará cuenta que fuiste tú.

Ambos reímos.

—Gracias, Ron. Sin ti, jamás hubiera hecho nada. Viví. Al menos eso me permitiste.

—Lo lamento.

—No, está bien. Me hacía falta un empujón como ese. Creo que a veces nos hacen falta cosas como esa para entender que no hay que vivir encerrados en el trabajo y olvidándonos de todos.

—¿A pesar de que es hora de irse?

Lo miro detenidamente. Sonrío y suspiro por última vez.

—Sí, a pesar de eso.

OoOoO

 _Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final._

 _De otra forma ni siquiera comiences._

 _Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final._

 _Esto puede significar perder novias,_

 _esposas,_

 _parientes,_

 _trabajos y,_

 _quizá tu cordura._

 _Ve hasta el final._

 _Esto puede significar no comer po días._

 _Esto puede significar congelarse en el banco de un parque._

 _Esto puede significar la cárcel._

 _Esto puede significar burlas, escarnios, soledad…_

 _La soledad es un regalo._

 _Los demás son una prueba de tu insistencia, o_

 _de cuánto quieres realmente hacerlo._

 _Y lo harás,_

 _a pesar del rechazo y de las desventajas,_

 _y será mejor que cualquier cosa que hayas imaginado._

 _Si vas a intentarlo, ve hasta el final._

 _No hay otro sentimiento como ese._

 _Estarás a solas con los dioses_

 _y las noches se encenderán con fuego._

 _Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo._

 _Hazlo._

 _Hasta el final,_

 _hasta el final._

 _Llevarás la vida directo a la perfecta carcajada._

 _Es la única buena lucha que hay._

 _-Lanzar los dados_

 _Charles Bukowski_

*.*.*.*

Hola a todos.

Disculpándome con todos ustedes por tardar tanto, les dejo el último capítulo de este fic, esperando que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, por leer, por comentar y por esperar a cada actualización.

Les envío infinitos abrazos.

Saludos y hasta el próximo fic.

LoveDreamer

110717


End file.
